Lost footprints in the snow
by Happyhippopotamus
Summary: "I will show you just what you need now Elsa," Derek whispered huskily into her ear. "No! Please no!" When Elsa's mom died Elsa was forced do live with her abusive stepfather who would beat her up daily. Who could possibly help her escape this hell of a life and make her feel whole again? ElsaXAriel, AnnaXKristoff, HansXMerida, RapunzelXEugene
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers out there :) I know I'm not finished with my "Don't let it show" but this new Idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Just to warn you, this will be a very dark fic. Don't underestimate the M rating, please. But I hope you'll find it exiting to read anyways.**

**Here comes chapter 1. Warning: Abuse, violence, torture, manipulation.**

* * *

The belt made a smashing sound as it flew through the air and landed hard on Elsa's lower back leaving a dreadful crimson line. She screamed in pain but nonetheless her stepfather didn't stop his torture on the trembling girl underneath him. Again and again the object was whipped over her and for each strike the harder it got. Elsa would plead, scream, apologize and whimper loudly but none of it made the furious man stop. She was lying on her thin mattress in her room and her blue long-sleeved T-shirt was pulled up so he could hit her back directly on her soft skin. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she found it very hard to breathe which made her more and more dizzy. But not even that made him stop. "Please, stop, PLEASE!"she shrieked and cried.

"You deserve it you bitch!" He shouted in rage. _Please make it stop, make it stop! _She prayed in her head. The punishment for accidentally breaking a coffee cup lasted for half an hour and during that time the man would shout, curse and laugh at her jumping figure each time the belt hit her. By then Elsa's sight was so blurry that she couldn't sense anything and her world was spinning around. She was about to faint. The only thing that reminded her of reality was her lower back, which hurt like hell. Tiny drops of blood floated from a nasty wound where the belt had struck the same place several times.

"See where it gets you when you destroy other people's belongings." The black haired man said. "I expect you to be up and making dinner in fifteen minutes, otherwise there _will_ be consequences!" He walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Five seconds later she heard him open a bottle of beer and turn on the television. Taking her stepfathers words seriously she tried desperately to get up so she could start cooking. But each time she managed to get halfway up her sight would blacken and she would fall down on the dirty mattress again.

Ten minutes passed and she started panicking. She needed to get up now! _Come on, come on, you weak cow! Get up! Get up! _It wasn't until three more minutes passed that she was finally abled to stand up without blacking out. The last two she spend getting out into the kitchen. She saw her stepfather look at his watch and thereafter the kitchen where he found Elsa preparing dinner. Her platinum blonde hair was beginning to fall out of her braid and the back of her T-shirt was covered with blood. She looked like a wreck with black bags under her eyes and blue marks everywhere on her face. He smiled warmly but it didn't reach his eyes. It never did. "Now that's better, my girl," he said. "Come on now, give me a smile and show me the one thing that you actually have from your mother." Elsa obliged and sent him the best smile she could manage without fainting again and hoped it was enough. Luckily he was satisfied. "That's my _good_ girl, I love you Elsa," he lied still with a fake smile on his face. She knew what she was supposed to say now "I love you too, papa," she lied back._ I never have and i never will._ He gave her one last glance before turning his attention towards the baseball game in the TV.

Dinner went smoothly. She had made his favorite dinner roast beef with boiled potatoes and garlic bread. She didn't really like meat so she always just peeled some carrots for herself and didn't touch any of his food, which also made him pleased because then he could have all of it for himself. The baseball game had turned out that Derek's (Elsa's stepfather's) team had won so he was in too good of a mode to slap her for not sitting straight enough or for drinking or eating the wrong way. She had manage to answer him the right way, which usually didn't happen very often. But nevertheless she made it through dinner without getting hurt.

But just before she was going to bed he pulled her aside. _Oh no, what now, what now? Did I forget something? I washed up after dinner, checked the laundry, handed him an extra beer… What did I forget, what did I forget?! _Her mind was panicking and she was preparing for a punch in the face or a kick in the belly, anything just to get out of this situation. "Your school starts tomorrow," he stated. Elsa was confused but confirmed it with a little nod. "Better cover that"- he pointed at her bruises on her face-"up. I don't want to hear _any _rumors, do you understand?" He growled out the warning with a hoarse voice. Derek was the mayor of the town. He needed to stay clean from all sort of bad reputation, and those who dared talking bad about him always vanished mysteriously. Elsa only merely nodded with her trembling body. Then he let go of her and turned away to get back to the television. The blonde unleashed a breath she in fear didn't notice that she had held. Then she went inside her tiny room and laid down on the old worn mattress. She couldn't lay on her back because it hurt too much. Her room had no windows and the wallpaper was so rotten that huge spaces of it where missing. There was no light, except from the light bulb that were hanging dangerously low from the ceiling. _Tomorrow's your first day in college, maybe you can change your miserable life somehow… Who are you kidding, you'll never escape this. You're stuck with him the rest of his life! _The thoughts made her eyes wet with tears and she silently cried herself to sleep as she always did.

* * *

Elsa looked at her new schedule wondering where she should go. She smiled when she saw that her first class was geometry. She studied architecture and had always been interested in the mathematics and the more creative part of it where she had to design a building. She loved all of it, the calculating the drawing and the design. The only thing she didn't like that much was the group work. She had never really had a real friend, was bullied a lot in High school because she was the one with a rich stepfather and she didn't even drive a car and she always wore cheap clothes. Elsa frowned at the memories of a certain group of girls that were the ones to treat her the baddest. Once they had stolen all her clothes in the girls locker room and she was forced to go to the staff room, which was in the other end of the school, only wearing a towel. Her stepfather had beaten her unconscious when he found out, blaming her for letting it happen. A tear left her eye as she remembered.

She was the first to enter the classroom. This day she was wearing a pair of dark grey high waist boyfriend jeans a turquoise T-shirt and a grey hoodie over it. Her hair was in a braid that rested on her left shoulder and she had covered her bruises on her face with make up like Derek had told her to. She sighed and sat down waiting for the first class to start.

Five minutes passed before three persons walked into the room laughing. There was an auburn haired boy, a strawberry blonde, freckled girl and a golden blonde haired (very muscled) boy. The girl and the blond boy was holding hands, indicating that they were in a relationship. "Oh Kristoff, you're such a dork!" The auburn haired boy exclaimed through his laughter. The redhead tried to hold her laughter back but failed and exploded while moaning, "Oh my God, I can't breathe!" Kristoff himself failed in holding his pout and giggled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I guess that's funny…" The girl reached up and kissed him on the cheek. And send him an affectionate smile. "I love you, you know that?" Kristoff blushed but the other guy ruined the moment. "Okay you guys, can you at least wait for declaring your love till you actually are not in a public place?" Elsa couldn't help but giggle a bit at that comment. Bad idea, now all of them was turning their attention towards her.

She blushed, pulled her hood over her head, and looked down, desperately trying to conceal herself but to no avail. The redhead slowly walked towards her. "Hello?" Elsa looked up and saw her smiling encouraging at her. Elsa gulped and then cleared her throat. "H-hello," she managed to squeak. "What's your name dear?" Anna smiled. Elsa fiddled nervously with her sleeve when she answered, "I-I'm Elsa." _Come on that was so weak! Pull yourself together and try at least to act like you're normal!_ "Hi Elsa, I'm Anna and this is Hans"- she pointed towards the auburn haired guy who waved at the platinum blonde while smiling -"he is my cousin. And this is Kristoff"- she pointed towards the blonde guy, who also waved at Elsa with a smile-"he is my boyfriend." Elsa felt a bit vulnerable with two muscled guys in the room. Who knew what they might do to her? "N-nice to meet you," she managed to stutter. Anna was about to say something more but got interrupted by two brunettes - a guy and a girl. "Hi Punzie!" Anna exclaimed and embraced the short haired girl. "Anna! It's Rapunzel, and you know that!" Rapunzel groaned. The redhead only laughed. "You're Punzie to me and you know that!" The brunette guy said hi to the to others and they gave him a dude hug. "Hey Eugene, Whatsup?!" both of them greeted. _Why do I feel like everyone knows each other?_ Elsa thought frustrated as she felt more and more uncomfortable in the situation. When all of them had said hi to each other, Anna turned towards Elsa and said, "This is Elsa guys, she's a freshman just like us." The platinum blonde felt her cheeks get warm as everybody turned their attention towards her and greeted her smiling.

Elsa was saved by the other students who were entering the classroom and then later the… _teacher? _Elsa gulped when she saw the most beautiful woman walk into the room. She was tall, slender, had red hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress which hung loosely down her beautiful body and beige high heels on her feet. _Oh my God!_

"Hello everyone," she said, her voice just like a bell. "I'm Miss Shark, your new geometry teacher. But to you I'm just Ariel" Her smile were so bright that Elsa believed for a moment she looked at one of heaven's angels. _What is happening to me?_

It turned out that Ariel had a bit different method of teaching. She wanted everyone to be active in the class so she had brought a tennis ball, which she would throw to the students after asking a question about basic geometry and they would have to present themselves, reveal their age and tell where they lived, before answering the question. If Ariel didn't think the student gave her enough information about him- or herself, she would ask further about the persons private life. Elsa learned that Anna was Ariel's little sister and they both just moved to Arendelle when they found out that Ariel had gotten a job at the same college which Anna was accepted to. Anna was twenty years old and came from Oslo. Hans had apparently spend a couple of years in Denmark before he decided which college he wanted to go to. Kristoff had spend a year trekking in several mountains around the world- including Mount Blanc. Rapunzel and Eugene had found each other in Germany- a little village called Corona, where Eugene apparently had tried stealing Rapunzel's bag. Unfortunately for Eugene he had chosen the wrong girl at a bad place because Rapunzel was a feisty young woman which at the time was looking at some frying pans in a shop. Eugene literally saw stars the day he met her. But in a weird way, the two of them got to know each other and the girl had lightened a bit up for the poor guy and decided to bring him back home to Norway where they both had been accepted at Arendelle college.

The class was about to finish and Elsa realized in joy that there nearly wasn't time for her to get the ball. But five minutes later she suddenly saw the object flying towards her and landing in her palm. She gulped, looking down at the thing when Ariel encouraged, "It's okay dear, don't be shy. Just tell me your name."The platinum blond blushed and looked up again to find everyone starring at her. her hands began to tremble and got sweaty. Someone were smiling, others would peek up at the clock and moan impatiently. But Ariel kept smiling her beautiful smile and Elsa grew even more red. "I-I'm Elsa," she whispered. "Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Ariel said while moving closer. Elsa whimpered and some girls started giggling. She cleared her throat and tried again. "My name is Elsa. I'm twenty one years old and I'm from this town. You use sinus to calculate the opposite angle in a triangle-" She was interrupted by the bell and every student started to run out of the door. "Okay, I need you guys to read page 1 to 15 in your new geometry book," Ariel called. "It's not that much because the most of the space is filled with figures. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Elsa was packing her books back in her school bag when she heard a voice say, "Hey, are you okay dear?" The blonde turned around to see Ariel standing in front of her with a concerned look. She started to fiddle nervously with her braid. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, what do you mean?" The concern drifted away from the redhead's eyes and she gave the pale girl a bright smile again. "Oh thats good, I'm just checking. You just seemed a bit uncomfortable in the situation." _You are not _that _much older than me. We could- oh no Elsa, what are you thinking?! _"I'm fine, really," she lied while smiling back at her teacher.

* * *

Derek was (thankfully) not home when Elsa got there. She started tidy up his mess and but a beer in the refrigerator. When she was finished she took a look at the clock. He was usually home at half past six and it was four PM now. _I'll go do my homework then._ Elsa pulled out her books and started to read. Feeling tired, she leaned back in the chair but just as her lower back touched the back of the wooden chair she shrieked in pain. She ran towards the bathroom and pulled off her T-shirt. She found the scars from yesterday slight open again and blood began dripping from it. It kept stinging and her eyes filled with water. _Need to get the pain away, need to get the pain away!_ She searched aggressively for some painkillers in the closets and found two pills which she immediately took. Then she found some bandages, which she wrapped her lower back in before pulling her T-shirt back on and heading towards the kitchen again.

Elsa had just finished making dinner when her stepfather got home. Hearing the door open and get slammed back closed made her shiver. _Here it goes, please be in a good mood, please be in a good mood! _Elsa's eyes flickered nervously back and forth trying to act calm. Her hands trembled and got sweaty. "Hello Elsa" He shouted. The blonde gulped her heart started to beat fast. "Hello p-papa…" He went directly to the table where Elsa came with the food. "I-I made spaghetti" she stated with a trembling voice. "I can smell that," he commented. _Oh, no he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it!_ She started to panic and accidentally spilled some hot meat sauce over him, which made him jump up.

Elsa froze, paralyzed in fear as Derek cursed and shouted at her. "You bitch! You can't do anything right! Look at what you've done! That was my best white shirt and now it's ruined! You can't do anything but ruin things, can you?!" "N-no, p-papa, p-please!" The blonde begged her eyes wet with tears. "I-I can get the spot cleaned, it will be as good as new! P-please!" She broke down in tears. Derek was heading towards her, clenching his fists. "I think I'll have to learn you the hard way to never ruin _any _of my belongings again!" He grabbed Elsa's fist and dragged her violently into her room where he threw her into the wall. She hit it hard and fell down to her knees. He jumped upon her and tore off all of her clothes, breaking something in his rage. She whimpered helplessly and tried to hide her body from the man's eyes. But then he started kicking her everywhere and she slowly felt her grip vanishing until she lay flat on her back on the floor. She fought her best to stay conscious but nevertheless she felt her world slowly fade away. "Don't fucking faint already! You are such a weak whore, who is not capable of anything but to destroy," he screamed at her. "Look at that ugly body of yours! I'm disgusted!" Then he grabbed her hair and dragged her towards the mattress. She screamed when she felt all of her old scars on her lower back slowly opening up again. He threw her on her "bed" and kicked her fully out of consciousness before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I think we got a bit of a rough start so this chapter will be a bit more gentle. To be honestly I felt so bad for Elsa that I was tempted to give her super strength so she could beat her monster of a stepfather up :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa woke up around three AM to the worst agony she had ever felt. She whimpered when she tried to move and tears started to form in her eyes. Her back was burning, her arms and legs were numb and her face stung like a hundred bees had just attacked her. She looked down at herself and found her naked body covered in blood and purple bruises with sizes like grape fruits. She cried in what seemed like forever before she finally got on her feet (with slight difficulty) and hobbled out to the bathroom. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she froze into a new state of shock and after that she had a panic attack. The right side of her upper lip, her left cheek, and her left eye were swollen and there were nasty blue and purple color printed almost everywhere on her face. _How am I to cover _this?!_ Every one will know tomorrow! He'll kill me! I better stay home… But I can't, it's only my second day in school, people will wonder where that weird girl is… _Another tear fell from her eye and her cheek was damp.

She stepped sobbing into the shower where she washed off the dried blood. She merely couldn't touch herself without feeling an intense pain. It was easier to cry in the hot water and Elsa let all her tears out. When she was finished, she dried her body slowly because the pain didn't allow her to be fast. She dried her hair with another towel, brushed it, and braided it into a side braid. The blonde found some stronger painkillers which she took. She smeared her entire body in some aloe vera ointment and wrapped bandages around the worst wounds. Then she wrapped a towel around her body and hobbled out to the fridge where she found a bag of frozen peas. She brought the back into the the kitchen where she found a tea towel that she wrapped around the bag of frozen peas. Then she hobbled back to her bed and laid on her back, groaning in agony. She relaxed a bit when she let the bag of peas, wrapped in the tea towel, cover her whole face and soon everything went black.

The alarm clock rang loudly and Elsa moaned exhausted as she turned back to the cruel reality. She took away the now lukewarm and soaked bag of peas from her face. _I can't do it today, I can't do it today! I can't go to school! But then I'm forced to stay here the rest of the day with_ Derek… The last thought made her get up and limp to the bathroom. Her face was less swollen now but the bruises still looked horrible. She tried to cover them gently with her make up to avoid too much pain. She had to use a lot of powder to hide her black eye and just to be safe she covered the other eye in black eye shadow. Once she was satisfied with the result she went back to her room (still hobbling) and found a light blue long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of high waist boyfriend jeans, which she had inherited from her mother. She had used them in the eighties when she was about Elsa's age, and Elsa loved them. They were her favorite pair of jeans.

After her mother died in a tragic car crash when Elsa was about sixteen years old, the blonde would (when her stepfather wasn't home) find comfort in pulling out all of her mother's clothes and cover up in them. The smell was still there and she'd imagine her mother lying beside her and console her. But her mother wouldn't be there, whenever Derek got mad at her and convince him to stay away from her daughter, anymore. He was so in love with her mother that she only had to threat him that she would leave him if he hurt her daughter and then he would calm down and apologize. But he had never had sympathy with Elsa. He had told her just after her mother's funeral that she reminded him all the time that her mother had someone else in her life once and he couldn't stand that. But her real father had left her mother without knowing she was pregnant. And since no one knew where he was and she hadn't any family left he had to let her stay with him. So he soothed himself by making her his new housemaid and punchbag.

* * *

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Elsa opened her eyes up half and her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times and found herself in her class room with everyone's eyes on her. She sat up straight and cleared her throat while blushing furiously. "S-sorry, can you repeat the question p-please?" Ariel looked concerned when she said, "Can we talk? Outside?" The blonde felt her heart beat as fast as a rapid's. "O-of course." She got up and hobbled outside the classroom with her classmates' eyes on her. Ariel noticed the limping and exclaimed concerned, "Oh dear, what happened to you?"Elsa's eyes shot up in fear as she replied stuttering, "N-nothing! I-I-I just… I just fell down the stairs when I got home yesterday, it's nothing really!" Ariel narrowed her eyes slightly. It was obvious she didn't believe a single word the blonde had spoken. But she shrugged it of to Elsa's relief. "Okay," the redhead said. "But I trust you to tell me if I'm doing something wrong in my methods of teaching." Elsa blinked twice in confusion. "W-what?" "Oh I just supposed since you told me that nothing was wrong with you, then it's my fault that you are not paying attention and doze off to sleep in my classes." Ariel spoke and for the first time Elsa saw her strict expression. "N-no! Please it's not you, it _was_ me! I guess I just didn't sleep very well tonight…" _Well that's true for sure. You slept like hell last night. _"I really love your classes, Miss. They are my favorite!"She couldn't help but grin and blush like a maniac when she said it. A smile spread on the teacher's face and her eyes softened. "Please Elsa, just call me Ariel. And I'm glad you like my classes. Let's go inside again, let me help you." Ariel supported Elsa when going back into the room and everyone's attention turned towards the two women once more.

Ariel stopped her baby sister after class. "Can I talk to you? It won't be more than a minute." Anna shrugged confused, "Well okay, what's going on?" Ariel waited for the last student to leave the room before she locked the door and spoke, "Can you do me a favor?" Anna nodded still wondering what was bugging her sister. "Can you please go and talk to Elsa? I'm a bit afraid that she hasn't got any friends." Anna shrugged, "Of course I can do that, sis. But last time I tried to be friendly and start a conversation, she closed off just like a shell. It was like she didn't want to talk to anyone. But I can try again if you really want me to." Ariel nodded, "It would be nice if you would, there's just something about her…" Anna eyebrows furrowed at the realization she just got. "Oh yeah, she is _very _beautiful and clever and _mysterious__…_" She blinked playfully at her sister. Ariel blushed furiously, "_Anna! _That was _not _what I meant!"Anna only merely held back a laughter when she saw her sister's embarrassment. "Oh, it's okay. I understand. The teacher student relationship is a classic and I must admit if I were gay the two of us would be fighting to win this girl's heart." Ariel rolled her eyes. "Anna, just because I actually care for my student's wellbeing, doesn't mean that I'm in love with them! I… I just have an uneasy feeling about this girl." Anna's smile grew bigger as she held her playful expression. "Yeah, I bet this _uneasy _feeling won't go away until I invite her for a slumber party in our apartment and force her to wear the most exposing tiny dress you could dream of!" If possible Ariels face grew even redder and almost matched the color of her hair. Anna couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and since it was her own snorting exploding laugh, Ariel couldn't help but laugh either. Once both of them finally calmed down Anna said while gasping for air, "I…"gasp"shall do my…"gasp"best to…"gasp"win her over." Ariel smiled gratefully, "Thank you, no one has ever resisted your charm, Anna. You could make the most impossible person in the world smile." _  
_

Elsa sat in the corner of the cafeteria and ate her lunch in peace. She had bought a salad because everything else wasn't vegetarian friendly. But the peace didn't last forever and suddenly she saw the strawberry blonde girl from yesterday sitting opposite her. _It's Ariel's baby sister! But what does she want with me? She must think I'm biggest loser on the planet, the way I acted yesterday. _But Elsa was wrong. "Hi, Elsa!" The freckled girl said smiling widely and startled the blonde. She choked on her salad and the redhead jumped up and tried to help the poor girl by knocking on her back. This caused the blonde to scream in pain and fall to the floor. "Oh my God!" Anna exclaimed in utter concern. "Elsa are you all right?!" Elsa sniffled and tried her best not to cry, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine! Excuse me!" She got up and started to hobble away from the redhead. But Anna ran towards her and grabbed her side to support her. "Elsa you need to get crutches if you have gotten a sprain." Elsa bit her lip and nodded. "So," Anna said smiling once more. "Where would you like to go?" _To a faraway land where no one will ever find or hurt me again. _"I was just on my way to the ladies room…" Elsa mumbled. "Okay," Anna exclaimed happily. "Let me help you get there, it's the least I can do since I caused you this pain." Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No, no, no, no, no, no! It wasn't your fault, it was… it was my own fault, you really don't have to follow me…" The redhead gave her a warm smile, "I insist," she said with her puppy eyes and Elsa sighed defeated.

Because she knew Anna was standing just outside the toilet, Elsa cried in silence. She took off her T-shirt and watched her back from the mirror. The old scars were deep and some places were beginning to open up to a new wound. Crimson red liquid dripped from them and made a stain on the floor which Elsa immediately cleaned up after wrapping toilet paper around the wound. She made sure that no one would notice that she had cried and then she went out to the freckled girl on the other side of the door. "Are you okay?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again you wonderful creatures :D Since you had a little break from the violence in the last chapter, I can't promise you that I will leave out the dark scenes in this one so now you are warned. **

**Here is chapter 3 :)**

* * *

Elsa was surprised that each day Anna would talk to her and try to let her in. And by the end of the month they had become great friends. Anna seemed to accept the fact that Elsa didn't want to talk about herself at all but would just listen carefully when Anna shared her life with her. She learned that her family was rather wealthy and owned a cottage in Trysil where they would go for skiing holiday every christmas."Oh you could never imagine how amazing and magical it is spending christmas eve up there," Anna had sighed happily. "Try to imagine how everything outside being just pitch black, because of the forrest, and so cold that the snow outside is shimmering like crystals, because of the frost. But you are inside the wooden cottage where you feel the heat from the fireplace and hear how the flames sparkles once in a while. There is no other light than from the candles all around you where the tiny flames dances anxiously around and lights up all of the pixies and other christmas decorations in the room. And the whole christmas atmosphere! The smell of the food, the christmas music, the presents, the family you love so much and the grand tree, which is always standing aristocratically ten foot high in the middle of the living room with the star on top and all the beautiful colors on each twig."Anna had told her with such an enthusiasm that Elsa couldn't help but laugh at. She would reply smiling, "That sounds really magical," and try not to think of her own christmases the past five years where Derek would have fun using Elsa as a butt where he threw his empty beer bottles right before he would beat her up because he was drunk. That would just make her cry and she did not want Anna to suspect anything both for her own as well as for the redhead's wellbeing. Then Anna had told her that she hoped her parents would allow Kristoff to spend the holidays with them in the cottage this year because they had been together for four years and her parents really liked him. Rapunzel was allowed to bring Eugene this christmas and they had only been dating each other for a year and a half. _I wonder who your sister would bring__…_ The blonde felt her heart beat a bit faster and her cheeks grow warm at the mere thought.

* * *

It was in the beginning of october. Elsa had returned home from school very exited that day. She had just gotten an A+ for her last geometry test and she was sure that Ariel had blinked at her while handing the paper to her. She made Derek's favorite meal for dinner and hoped that it would keep him from laying any hands on her that night. But when she heard him coming in to the house she knew that she wouldn't be that lucky.

The door was slammed shut as her stepfather stepped into the room. Once she saw him she gasped in horror. He looked like a crazy person with the look in his eyes and the twisted smile on his lips. Elsa felt her whole body starting to tremble uncontrollably. "Hi Elsa," he said in a terrifying calm voice. She felt her breath hitch as he stepped closer. When she saw him clench his fists it snapped for her and she ran away from the man as fast as she could. But because of her earlier injuries she wasn't fast enough and he threw himself at her and made her fall hard to the ground with him. She whimpered in pain and held her arms over her head protectively. Then she heard him stand up on his feet above her before an intense pain was sent to her scalp as he started dragging her by her braided hair. She wept and screamed and begged him to stop but he didn't stop.

She was dragged into her room where he threw her on the floor and made her front hit the ground. Then he took something from his pocket. It rattled in the air and she discovered that it was handcuffs when he used it to force her hands together behind her back. She cried out in pain and received a punch in the back of her head because of it. Her nose made a dreadful cracking sound as it made contact with the floor in the punch. She let out a loud terrifying shriek. "YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed in her ear and she started to weep helplessly. Then all of a sudden she heard him leave the room. Blood started to stream out from her nose and her world was getting blurry. Two horrible minutes later she heard him get back into the room. He turned her front against him and she saw him with a tea towel and a large bucket of water in his hands. He threw the towel over her face and sat down to use his knees to keep her head steady as he started to pour the ice cold water slowly on the fabric making it as long a process as possible. He smiled happily when he heard the choking sounds from underneath the fabric, saw how her legs started kicking wildly into the air, and sensed her panic. Once all the water was spend Elsa choked and coughed violently and she gasped desperately for air. He refilled the bucket three times and repeated the torture before he finally had enough. Then he released her wrists and threw her on the mattress where she was still trying to recover from her shock.

* * *

Anna was talking to Kristoff when she saw her new friend pass her without saying as much as a word. She looked after her concerned. "Sweety I've got to go, can we meet in the classroom?" she asked her boyfriend. "Okay," he replied. "But we still had that thing, you know, right after school?" Anna smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Of course honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled and his cheeks turned bright red as he kissed her gently on her mouth.

Five minutes later she found the platinum blonde in the classroom and got even more worried. She just sat on her chair with the most dead expression on her face the redhead had ever seen. Her eyes was staring into nothingness and were empty for all sort of feeling. "Elsa?" Anna tried. But she did not get any reply so she tried something else, "please Elsa, just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help?" Finally she got a reaction from the pale girl. She started laughing bitterly and looked upon the redhead with the coldest look Anna had ever seen and she felt a little scared. "You, help me?" she snorted. "Stop making a fool out of yourself, I'm a lost case and if you keep contacting me you will fall in the exact same black hole as I have and trust me, you will _never _be able to get up again! So just stay away from me and you'll be safe! I'm not your friend! I can't ever be! So STOP BEING NICE TO ME!" Anna backed away a bit before she turned around with tears in her eyes and fled out of the room. Elsa regretted her outburst right after the slam of the door awoke her from her trance. _Oh my god! What have I done?! _

Anna ran right into her sister who was on her way to the classroom. "Oh my god, Anna what's wrong?" Ariel asked in pure concern as she pulled her sister in for a hug. She had never seen the freckled girl so upset. Anna had always been a very cheerful and cocky girl. Anna looked up in Ariel's ocean blue eyes. "I-I c-can't do this anymore…" she sniffled. "I'm sorry…" Ariel pulled her in closer and let her baby sister cry into her shoulder. "Shh… It's going to be okay, just tell me what made you so upset." She heard her sister sob twice before she replied, "I think I spooked Elsa away and now I've ruined your chances with her." Ariel sighed. "Anna, it's okay, you really don't have to do this. And the reason why I asked you to was only in the act from a concerned teacher, nothing more." The younger redhead looked once more up into the older redhead's eyes as she asked, "Are you sure?" The older sister nodded, "I'm sure."

* * *

From that day on everything went back to Elsa's miserable life again. The classmates ignored her, Ariel wouldn't send her the sweet smiles she once did and Derek would beat her up each day with no reason why. Most of the evenings she couldn't even make it for dinner before he would beat her into unconsciousness and the rest of the time she would feel so sick that she had to vomit everything else up. Her lack of nourishment caused her energy level to decrease extremely and she looked deathly skinny. She started to skip school a lot because she couldn't get up in the mornings. It was like all the hopes for the future she once had was gone and everything seemed pointless.

They were in the middle of october. Ariel and Anna had their parents over for the weekend and they were eating Smalahove due to the season. "I must say," their father said after they finished the meal. "It's one of the best Smalahoves I have ever tasted!" Ariel smiled happily, "thank you papa." Anna then cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention towards her. "So," she started a bit nervously. "I was just wondering, you know, now where I've dated Kristoff for four years maybe it could be a possibility to… to let him spend the holiday in Trysil with us?" Her eyes flickered nervously between their mom and dad but eventually the both agreed happily. She let out a deep breath she didn't now she was holding. Then the father turned towards his oldest daughter and asked, "When will _you _be bringing someone up there with us, Ariel?" The redhead looked up confused. "Come on, aren't there a girl out there, whom we haven't heard of?" Ariel blushed. When she had told her parents five years earlier that she wasn't straight she had never imagined their reaction to be so accepting. It even seemed like her father was always more interested in knowing about her love life than Anna's. "Uhm, there is no one right now, but I'm not busy," she mumbled and felt her cheeks grow even further red.

The two sisters washed the dishes together and Anna couldn't help but ask, "so you are not seeing anyone at the moment?" Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated, "Why is everyone so obsessed about my love life? What if I don't need anyone? Is that so bad?" But Anna saw straight through her. "Elsa hasn't been in school for a while now… Is that what makes you so upset?" Ariel looked stunned at her baby sister for a while before moaning with widened eyes as she continued drying a frying pan. "Why would that make me upset? She's not interested in having a social life, why should I care? I have already tried to make her feel more comfortable in the class but she doesn't want any help… And besides since you all are so obsessed with me finding love I can say that I'm going out on a date with someone next friday." Anna's eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed surprised. "Who is she?" Ariel pulled up her iPhone from her bag and showed her sister a picture of a black haired woman with a darker skin type. "Her name is Esmeralda and she is originally from spain but works up here as a dance instructor." Anna didn't know what to say really. "Wow, she sounds active and she looks beautiful for sure, good luck with that." The words came out halfhearted and made Ariel even more frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for updating such long while after the last time but my school occupies all my time so it's a bit difficult to find time to write. But here it is and I hope you'll like it :) **

* * *

"So, are you and Kristoff going to the party next friday night?" Hans asked Anna on their way to the college. Hans was a very handsome and popular (especially with the ladies) guy and he always dressed with style. This day he was wearing a pair of black jeans - not too tight, dark brown boots, a white shirt from Ralf Lauren, a black leatherjacket, which he had left open, black leather gloves and a dark grey scarf around his neck. Every single clothe complimented his beautiful auburn hair. Anna smiled cheerfully at her cousin when she replied, "Sure we do! Punzie and Eugene are also going… What about you?" The auburn haired man shrugged nonchalantly as they walked into the school, "I might stop by for a little while…" he suddenly turned his head when a girl with fiery, curly, wild and fire red hair passed them. He gave her his most attractive smile, which girls normally immediately fell for. But she didn't give him one single glance and just kept her stride past him. It was clear to see that Hans did not expect that. His expression on his face turned flabbergasted and his normally straight and regal posture sunk. Anna smirked and raised her eyebrows playfully. "So… are you planning on bringing somebody?" she asked coyly. The guy cleared his throat and straightened his back once more. "I might… Maybe I can find someone a bit less boring than most of the girls here." Anna didn't take offense. She knew her cousin too well and these rude comments were just a part of his personality. "Someone like Merida?" Anna teased. Her smile only grew wider when she, for the first time in forever, saw him blush and fiddle nervously with his leather gloves. "Maybe…" When Anna broke into laughter Hans just rolled his eyes, irritated to be in this unfamiliar situation. But something stopped Anna's laughter instantly.

Hans looked up to see this platinum blonde girl, whom they had met on their first day in school, hobbling her way to class. She looked painfully wrecked with her back slacked forward, her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively with her schoolbag in the embrace. Her normally beautiful hair was now very oily and looked very unhealthy in the edges of it falling out of her side braid. But the most horrifying about her was the look in her eyes. She looked like a zombie, already dead to the world around her and she had large black bags under her eyes, which the make up couldn't cover completely. Hans looked back at Anna, who now had tears in her eyes. He couldn't blame her really. It was a very painful sight but Anna had told her that the girl wasn't interested in their help or friendship. The auburn haired man embraced his cousin in a warm hug. "It's not your fault, Anna. It's not your fault." he kept repeating again and again in the strawberry blonde's ear. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, why was she always so sensitive? "I just keep thinking that we're doing something wrong," she cried. "I need to tell Ariel this…"

* * *

Ariel fiddled with her napkin nervously on the local French restaurant "Louis'", where she was waiting for her date to show up. It was a bit of a fine place to have their first date, especially when they were supposed to meet before noon but the redhead just shrugged it off and agreed on the place. _Okay, calm down, Ariel! _She tried to convince herself. _This is good, it's healthy that you are starting to date again… This _will _be good… Oh my God! Is that a- a bug in my HAIR!? Okay… Calm down, she hasn't shown up yet- even though she was supposed to be here like five minutes ago… But that's fine! You just have to discretely remove it from your hair and no one will notice it! I'm so not going to touch it with my fingers, ugh! Okay… what can I do, what can I do… a fork! Brilliant! _She took her fork and tried to remove the little animal from her locks. "AHA!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "I got you!" "You know, most people prefer comes and brushes," a voice from behind her made her jump off her chair startled. A tall, olive skinned, black haired woman was standing in front of her with an amused look in her eyes. She was wearing a very seductive red dress that complimented her exotic features perfectly. She was very beautiful. "Esmeralda!" Ariel groaned on the floor causing the exotic girl to lift an eyebrow and smile flirtatiously. "Don't worry dear, I seem to have the affect of sweeping people of their feet around here a lot, actually." Ariel laughed nervously as she stood up. "Well it's very nice to finally meet you in person." Esmeralda responded smiling, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too… Shall we?" Ariel nodded and both of them sat down in front of each other. Since it was a little before noon, both of them ordered a coffee. Esmeralda ordered a cappuccino and Ariel had a latte with a shot of vanilla syrup in it.

"So…" Esmeralda said when they got their drinks. "How do you like it in Arendelle?" Ariel thought about it for a little while. "Well, it's certainly a clean town and it's a nice place for families, I think I like it here. But I could ask you the same thing. How long have you been here exactly?" The black haired woman smiled in her reply, "I have lived here for five years but it feels like I just moved here. I have actually never been in Oslo before… How is it?" Ariel smiled warmly, "Well, it's a lot bigger and more stressful than Arendelle, but I have never really lived anywhere else so I like it but it's also good to get away a bit." The exotic woman's smile grew wider when she heard Ariel talk. "You have a beautiful voice," she couldn't help but blurt out. Ariel laughed lightly at the compliment. Esmeralda sent the redhead a playful blink that made her cheeks grow red. Then she leaned forward and whispered in Ariel's ear, "You know, I'm hoping to get a kiss from those delicious looking lips of yours before the date is over." This caused the redhead to blush darker red but she still thought it was a bit exiting. "Well, I have always been a bit impatient myself," She said before she locked her lips with the hazel eyed woman in front of her.

Ariel found herself a bit rusty and was surprised when Esmeralda deepened the kiss and started to lick her lower lip in the request to let her enter the redhead's mouth. When Ariel was about to let her, she heard the annoying sound of her phone buzzing from her pocket. She broke the kiss with an apology and saw on the display that it was Anna who was calling her. _Thanks, sis! You just had to interrupt me on my date! _She sighed irritated and rejected the call. "I'm sorry," she said looking in Esmeralda's beautiful and lustful hazel eyes. "Where did we come from, oh yeah, I remember." Once more she pressed her lips against the olive skinned woman's this time with slightly parted lips to allow the woman's entrance. Esmeralda took advantage of the opportunity and shoved her tongue inside Ariels mouth. She tasted like coffee and peppermint and Ariel didn't mind. It felt good to do these things again. However, when she started to get really into the kiss her phone buzzed again and she let out an irritated groan. This time Esmeralda was the one to break the kiss. "Maybe you should answer," she suggested while smiling understandingly. Ariel sent her an apologetic look when she pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked away from their table to answer.

"Anna, whats up?" Her heart sunk and her eyes widened in concern when she heart her baby sister sob. "I-I'm sorry I interrupted your date but… but I can't stand to see that misery and do nothing about it anymore…" Ariel narrowed her eyes. "Anna, what happened, are you okay?" She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's Elsa I'm talking about." The older sister felt her heart ache. She too had noticed how skinny the poor blonde had become and how dead her eyes looked. And though she knew that it wasn't in her responsibility to help the girl she couldn't fight the feeling that she had to. "Is she in school today?" When Anna hummed a "yes" Ariel told her that she would be there in ten minutes and she should keep looking out for the blonde before hanging up and go back to her date.

"I'm so sorry for that," she told her. Esmeralda only shook her head. "Don't be. And if you have to go, I completely understand." Ariel sighed apologetically. "We'll find another day?" The black haired girl nodded smiling. "I'll look forward." Before the redhead walked away she pulled her in for another kiss. "Goodbye, Ariel." She whispered and received a shy smile from the redhead before she left the restaurant.

* * *

"Anna! Why aren't you in class?!" Ariel asked when she saw her sister the moment she entered the school. The strawberry blonde was walking towards her sister, her eyes filled with worry. "I have a free study class. I figured that I should wait for you… She's in media class right now," Anna said. Ariel nodded and walked towards the classroom. She took in a deep breath before she knocked and heard a little "Come in" from the teacher inside. The redhead opened the door and saw Rapunzel and Kristoff who both winked at her when they saw her. Ariel winked back before she saw the mess of the platinum blonde who hung over her computer. She turned towards the teacher who smiled confused at her. "Well, hello miss Shark, I didn't expect to see you today." Ariel smiled back at the older teacher when replying. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your class, Gerda, but can I just talk with miss Elsa for a minute?" Elsa couldn't believe her own ears. Was that Ariel? Wanting to talk to _her? _And the moment she saw the beautiful redhead she realized it was true. Gerda's eyes turned suddenly a bit fearful but nonetheless she responded, "Well of course, but Elsa has to learn this so don't be too long." Ariel smiled at the older woman. "It'l just be a minute."

* * *

When Ariel noticed Elsa's limping stride, she found the nearest table where they could sit at. Once they sat down Elsa put her hands on the edge of the table and Ariel noticed that she was wearing gloves.

"So," Ariel started while smiling at the confused girl opposite her. "Anna, Kristoff and I are going on a excursion the next weekend where we are going to look at the architecture in Oslo. So I was just wondering if you would care to join us?" The platinum blonde looked dazzled by her invitation and that made the redhead continue, "I just thought, since you are one of the best students in my class that it might be interesting for you, and we'll stay at my parents' house so you don't have to worry about the costs, I'll pay for you." Ariel's eyes were shining in excitement and so was Elsa's. _"She's actually saying that I'm one of the best students in her class! And she wants me to go with her! _The blonde's smile couldn't get any wider.

"That would be _so _nice!" she blurted out in a weak moment before reality washed over her again and made her regret her outburst. The teacher watched how her student's smile faded and she started worrying again. "But I can't…" Elsa muttered bitterly. Ariel sensed the tension of the girl but instead of accepting her lack of explanation like she had done all the other times she tried something different,

"Elsa, don't you think that it's about time to get out a little?" She asked carefully. "I can see and hear that you want to… what is holding you back?" She almost regretted her words when she saw how Elsa's eyes got filled with tears. She looked away while she replied muttering, "It's nothing… My stepfather just needs me…" Ariel narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in disbelieve. "I'm sure he'll understand?" _And I'm sure he'll not_, Elsa thought bitterly and shook her head. When Ariel realised that she wouldn't get an answer to why Elsa's stepfather needed her so much she just sighed and stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry for keeping you so long… Let me help you back to your class." She helped up the blonde and supported her by pulling her arm around her own shoulder and placing the other hand supportively on Elsa's waist. The blondes shivered at the touch. As they walked back to the class, Elsa leaning against Ariel, their hips touching and the blonde couldn't control her mind. _God, her hand and shoulder are _so_ soft! She's so beautiful… Oh I'd wish I could go, I'd wish I could go! Her eyes are so dreamy and her hips are so… so breath taking… _

"I hope you'll have a nice day," the redhead interrupted her thoughts and Elsa realised that they were standing outside the classroom and she was still holding onto Ariel. The blonde gasped and flinched away while her cheeks grew hot. Ariel couldn't help but giggle at the reaction from the pale girl. "Lost in thoughts, are we?" She asked teasingly and got what she wanted. Elsa's cheeks grew deep scarlet red. She looked down and tried to clear her throat. "Uhm… I'll see you on Monday?" Ariel smiled warmly when she replied; "Yes I'll see you in class, bye…" Then she turned around and walked out of the school with only one thing on her mind. She needed to know more about Elsa.

* * *

**So, I have drawn a possible idea for a future chapter… But this is only fluff so it doesn't spoil anything… But if you want to see it I've posted it here:** art/Ariel-teaches-Elsa-to-swim-485117995


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ariel sneaked out of the apartment carefully to try not to wake up Anna at 2 AM that night. She took her bike from the shed and drove all the way to the school. She made a great effort to avoid the security cameras as she entered the backdoor of the university. In case she would trigger an alarm she typed in the password in the entrance. Then she headed for the office in where the different files of each of the school's students were safely locked away.

While locking up the door with a hairpin (something she randomly always had known how to do) a security camera was turning in her direction. She noticed it in the very last minute and threw herself away from it's reach. _Oh god!_ She thought with and excited grin while she felt the adrenaline rush through her blood. _I should do __this more often, it really makes life a bit more colorful._ Once the camera turned away again she preceded to unlock the door and open it carefully. She stepped inside and was nearly caught by another camera but ducked at the last minute. _Oh, that was close! Okay now, where are the files for the new students? _It was a large room filled with nests of pigeonholes but the redhead soon discovered the system and found the documents on the freshmen. These were sorted alphabetically but then something occurred to her. She didn't know Elsa's last name. _Darn!_

She was about to give up the search when she heard a sound from the hallway. Quickly she rushed under the desk to hide and saw someone enter the room. Her heart beat fast and she started to regret her decision to break in to the school. But then she heard a familiar whisper, "Ariel? Ariel, are you in here?" It was Anna. The older sister crawled out from her hiding spot and saw the freckled girl standing in the doorway. "Get away from there, Anna!" She hissed. "The cameras will catch a glimpse of you!"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed and ran towards Ariel. "What are you doing here?!" Ariel asked frustrated that she hadn't been able to leave without her sister's notice. Anna smiled teasingly upon the other redhead. "Well, I could ask _you _the same question but I think both of us know the answer." Ariel lifted her eyebrows and let her baby sister continue, "_You_ are searching for information about Elsa and _I'm _going to help you find it!" The older sister sighed defeatedly. She knew better than anyone that if Anna had something on her mind, she wouldn't let go before she got her way. "Okay," Ariel said. "I'm looking for Elsa's file but I don't remember her last name and it's kind of sorted by last names…" She watched in curiosity how Anna's smile grew wider. "It's a good thing that _I _know it then!" She blinked knowingly at her older sister before she dug into the huge bundle of papers. "Well thats strange," she suddenly said and Ariel grew curious.

"What is it?" She asked. Anna looked up with a confused expression. "I'm sure her last name is Frost, I've heard her say it but I can't find the file with her name on it." Ariel furrowed her eyebrows and started looking herself. "Are you sure?" But neither her effort gave any result. "That is strange indeed," Ariel wondered. It seemed like every time she tried to learn more about this girl everything got even more confusing. "I'm absolutely certain that every student has got a file…"

Anna shrugged, "Maybe someone is interested in keeping this particular document safely hidden someplace else?" Ariel almost couldn't believe that it would be necessary but thought about the idea. "Well, where could that be? And why hide it so thoroughly when these already are? The teachers don't have any access to these documents anyway." You could almost hear the frustration in her voice. Anna tried to calm down her sister, "Well, then we'll just have to look everywhere in this office, it must be somewhere. I'll help you!" Ariel smiled warmly at her sister. She had always admired her determination, loyalty and her ability to make everyone around her fall in love with her.

They kept looking for two hours and Ariel was about to drop it because it seemed hopeless and the cleaning personnel would soon arrive and she wouldn't know how to explain them out of their situation if they got caught. But then suddenly Anna found a secret room in one of the bookshelves. "Uhm… Ariel?"

"Yeah?" Ariel turned around and found Anna standing with a whole stack of papers. "What's that?" Anna shrugged, "Well, it's all different information but apparently they all concern Elsa. Each paper has a picture of her." _Why do they have so much information of her? _Ariel couldn't help but wonder. "Okay, we can't read all of them now," The tall redhead thought out loud. "But we can copy them… Come on!" She whispered and they headed to the photocopier, carefully maneuvering the security cameras. They made copies of all thirty pages before they put them back in the secret spot, each paper in the right order. "Okay it's half past four now," Ariel informed. "The cleaning staff will be here in any minute now, so lets get out of here." Anna nodded and both of them locked the doors again and went home.

"Gosh, what a rush!" Anna exclaimed excitedly when they were back in the apartment. Ariel yawned exhausted. "Yeah, I guess we could say that it was a night for the books," she chuckled lightly before turning serious. "But it's best that we keep this to ourselves." When Anna looked at her confused she explained, "There's something wrong about this town. I don't know whether it's only the teachers of the school or all the citizens but whenever I try to convey my concern for Elsa, or just talk about her in generally, it's like people get scared. I can see it in their eyes, the fright. And then they remind me that Elsa is an adult and we really shouldn't pry in her private life before moving on quickly on another topic. It just isn't right…" She stopped talking when she saw Anna's goofy smile. "What?!" Ariel exclaimed confused. Anna wiggled her eyebrows as she teased, "Someone can't get their mind of this girl huh?"

"What?" Ariel exasperated though her blush exposed her. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Something is wrong!" She sighed frustrated when Anna only laughed at her enthusiasm. "Okay sis, I know you love mysteries but this has like come an obsession for you, and I bet it has to do with a certain platinum blonde that pulls your strings." Ariel face palmed herself in irritation and without a word she left her, still amused, baby sister to go and get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

_Oh no!_ Elsa thought anxiously as she woke up. _It's saturday, which means no school. I'm stuck here the whole day… _She didn't dare wait for Derek to wake up before she got up and made breakfast. Her wrist still hurt from the little surprise she came home to the day before. She got tears in her eyes as a flashback haunted her mind:

_Elsa went home from school disheartened because she had had to turn down Ariel's offer of the most wonderful weekend that she could ever dream of. But her sadness quickly turned into horror as she realized that Derek was home already. That was never a good sign. She froze outside the door for what seemed like an __eternity and was about to run away. But then she remembered the last time she had tried that solution, and what she has received as punishment for it, and dropped the thought to enter the house, her whole body trembling. She hobbled into the hall and hung up her worn out jacket before she was met with a stern voice. "Elsa get in here! I have a surprise for you!" He yelled and he didn't sound pleased at all. Reluctantly, she limped through the kitchen and into her room. She saw her stepfather working with something which hung from the ceiling. Elsa took a better look and realized it was a massive iron hook. She gulped and her breathing stopped. This couldn't be any good. "So," he smiled satisfied and gathered his tools in his box before pulling a rope from it. "I was bored and I thought I would prepare a little game for us." Elsa took an unconscious step back with trembling legs and he immediately saw it as an attempt to escape so he grabbed her wrists and pulled the gloves away, revealing hideous cutting marks, which didn't originate from self harm, and tied the rope around both of them. All she could do was, weep, sob, plead, and watch as he wiggled the rope around the hook and started pulling her up. He paused as she stood on her toes and said with a smirk, "Oh come on Elsa, don't you wanna play with me?" Tears streamed through her eyes as she __desperately shook her head and hoped he would understand for once in his life. But he didn't. His smile only grew wider and he started pulling again until she dangled over the floor. Her wrists burned terribly and she screamed in pain. But no one heard her. Only the man who was laughing at her desperate movements was there, in the room and abled to hear her agony. _

He had let her hang there until his football game finished and then he pulled her down so quickly that she had fallen on her already weak legs and collapsed on the wooden floor. Elsa squeezed her eyes together as she tried desperately to think of something else. The only nice thought she could find was about Ariel. _She really wanted me to go with her on this trip! Don't be stupid, she pitied you because you are such sad wreck to watch. And she is your teacher! How could you ever believe that she would want to be with someone like you?_ Elsa felt her gut twist in pain and a tear escaped her eye. _Think of something else, think of something else! _She flipped a pancake on the frying pan as her mind went crazy. _Think of something else, think of something else! _Another voice appeared in her head and she fell to the ground and her mind got hijacked by nasty memories from nasty episodes.

_"Elsa, Elsa? Where are you?" The voice was horrifying calm. __An eight year old Elsa pulled the duvet over her head as she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder until they reached her doorstep. The little girl trembled when the door opened with a long creak. She could suddenly smell a very strong scent, which stung in her eyes, coming from the person who, was now within her reach. The little platinum blonde hugged her little red teddybear tighter and squeezed her eyes shot when she felt the covers being pulled off her. "There you are," his husky voice spoke. She flinched when she felt his rough hand on her bare leg. "Elsa, I know you're not sleeping…" His intense words made her breath hitch and she knew she had revealed herself, but nonetheless she kept laying still like her mother had told her to. She even kept still when he started pulling up her nightgown exposing her legs, thighs and then stomach. She didn't know whether she was frozen in fear or just following her mother's advise but she didn't even move when his hand landed on her thigh. But with his next move she couldn't hold it back anymore because she started to scream, kick and hit out at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought hard to try and get out of his grasp. It was the first time she had felt his rough fist against her eye. The punch was so hard that it had brought her out of consciousness a few seconds and when the little girl started to sense again she immediately felt the absence of her clothes. She squeezed her eyes shot once more but couldn't help but let out her sobs. Then as if God had heard her prayers she heard a familiar voice exclaim in horror, "DEREK, GET OFF HER!" The hands immediately moved away from her lower stomach and a sound of a punch echoed in the room followed by the sound of someone leaving the room. But she didn't dare doing anything but lay still while sobbing. She didn't dare to hope that the hands wouldn't return or that the fists wouldn't hit her again. A period of time which seemed to last an eternity she felt a new pair of hands grab her and lift her in for an embrace. These weren't rough and cold like the previous pair, but warm, soft and familiar. The person began rocking her while she hummed softly. "M-mommy?" She squeaked with a tearful voice. Her mother only kissed her forehead and kept on rocking her in the most comforting way. "Shh…" She whispered. "I'm here, Elsa. I'm here… And I will never let him touch you again, don't worry, my sweet girl. As long as I live I swear he will never __touch you again." The little girl broke into sobs once more, letting out all her pain and fears, but didn't notice that her mother was doing so too.  
_

"Elsa!" A furious voice sent her back to reality again. She had been lying in foetal position on the floor sobbing and now Derek was standing over her with a fuming frying pan in his hand. She could smell something burnt and realized that she had left the pancakes. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" The raging stepfather spat at her. Elsa looked up her eyes wide in fear. It had been a long time since her mother had been there to protect her from the black haired man. "I-I''m s-sorry, I-I'll make some new ones," her voice trembled by the memory which had just haunted her mind. She stood up and was about to reach out for the frying pan when launched it alt her, striking her hands hard. She yelped painfully at the dreadful sensation of burning metal against her skin and fluttered her hand to try and ease the pain. She was just getting prepared for another beating when he grabbed the top of her T- shirt and pulled her closer. "You are _not _burning one single pancake again, do you understand?!" Elsa nodded instantly and he shoved her away before he went to his armchair and turned on the TV. _It must be my lucky day, _Elsa thought bitterly before she turned on the cold water from the tap and held her stinging hand under it.

"I'm going to Bergen this afternoon and I won't be home until tomorrow," Derek growled while they ate breakfast. At first Elsa thought that she'd imagined him saying it. But then the words finally started to sink in. He was leaving. He was actually leaving. She tried desperately to hold back her excitement when she responded, "Okay…" He narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at her for a long time before he finally looked down. "But you know what will happen if I should return home and you won't be here, I suppose?" Elsa shivered. "Y-yes! I'm not going anywhere, I swear!" She panicked and tried desperately to get his mind somewhere else. "What would you like for dinner when you return?" He sent her a glare, "Can't you think by yourself just once in your entire life?! I trust that you know what I want." Elsa nodded quickly and turned her gaze down once more. Ten minutes passed before Derek finished his meal and went to his bedroom to pack his things.

"If anything is in disorder when I get back, the consequences will be severe!" He threatened and Elsa felt a shiver through her spine. She nodded shortly before he sent a last glare and then started the car to leave the house. When she was absolutely sure she was out of sight from the outside world she went to the telephone and dialed Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

When Anna had returned from her and Ariel's little "break in to the school" she went back into her room where she had found her beloved boyfriend snoring. He hadn't noticed her leaving because of his deep sleep. Anna chuckled silently. Since she had gone he had apparently taken over the whole bed. She crawled up to his side and pushed him away gently, which resulted in him wrapping his giant arms around her in his sleep. She sighed and kissed his hand affectionately. He was like her own huge cuddling teddybear. In his arms she would always be safe. With this in mind she fell into a sweet deep sleep.

A phone suddenly buzzed and the redhead was awakened. She grabbed the object and mumbled in a sleepy voice, "Anna Shark here…"

"H-hello," a sweet voice spoke. Anna jumped out of bed when she realized who had called her.

"Elsa?!" she exclaimed happily as she ran out of the room and into the living room. She heard a soft chuckle from the other end. "What brings you to call me?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just thought…" The blonde hesitated. "I mean I just wondered if you're not busy, I mean…" Anna chuckled amused when she heard a embarrassed sigh from the other end.

"Well, I'm free today, why don't you come over? Ariel and Kristoff are here too. We live at ocean street five a. It's the first on the right, right after the Arendal bakery." She could practically hear the smile in Elsa's voice as she replied,

"That would be very nice, thank you. When may I come over?" The redhead shrugged,

"You can come whenever you're ready."

"O-okay… I'll be there in twenty minutes then, i-is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course! You are always welcome."

"Thank you! Uhm...! I'll see you?" Anna chuckled of this girl's adorable awkwardness.

"Yeah, see you in a minute, bye!"

"Bye!"

Then she hung up and Anna couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. She had to tell Ariel this. In all the three months Anna had known Elsa she had never spent time with anyone in the private. Ariel almost fell out of her bed when Anna had slammed the door open and yelped, "ELSA IS COMING, ELSA IS COMING!"

"For god's sake, Anna" The older sister groaned before the words finally sunk into her brain and she sat up straight. "What did you say?!"

"Elsa is coming over! She just called to ask but of course she was too insecure about how to say it that I had to ask her instead. But I convinced her!" Anna pointed at herself proudly. Ariel chuckled at her cheerful baby sister.

"Well, when will she be here then?"

"In twenty minutes," Anna replied happily. She didn't notice the horrifyed expression from her sister until she exclaimed in panic,

"Twenty minutes! That's just, just, just too soon." The older redhead jumped out of bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. "I have to get a shower!" She cried before shutting the door. Anna smirked. _Well, this is entirely a completely normal relationship between teacher and student, huh Ariel?_

* * *

During the walk towards the Shark's Elsa had looked over her shoulder at least a dozen times checking if anyone should be following her. Now she was standing outside the apartment building, still wondering what in earth had gotten into her. Wouldn't it seem suspicious that the weird shut in freak was actually trying to be sociable with other people? The thought was immediately pushed away when she heard Anna's happy voice through the door phone.

"Hi Elsa!" The blonde jumped up startled and pressed down the microphone button,

"H-hi Anna… I haven't even called you from down here yet.

"Oh, yeah about that… I just saw you standing there outside and a bit at war with yourself so I thought that you might need a gentle push." Elsa blushed and started fidgeting nervously.

"O-ok-kay…" Her stuttering resulted in her cheeks growing even hotter. Anna could see everything from her perspective and she couldn't help but giggle a bit of the blonde's uncomfortable situation.

"I have kept you out there for too long. Why don't you come in?"

"Oh, yes thank you…" Elsa replied shyly and stepped inside the building where she walked up two flights of stairs before she saw a smiling Anna in the doorway to the apartment. Elsa scratched her neck as she nervously walked towards the redhead. She didn't get far before she found herself wrapped in a hug. Her hands started trembling as her whole body tensed up at the contact. She didn't even hear what the freckled girl said as her mind brought her someplace else.

_"You, fucking bitch!" A man's voice screamed in her ear __while his fists met her cold skin. She couldn't feel the beating after the first ten minutes. Now she coughed out blood and her world had started spinning. He had stripped her from all of her clothes once he had brought her home and now her body was filled with purple bruises, blood dripping scratches and burning marks from his cigarette. In the start she had been humiliated but then her fear grew stronger than her embarrassment. "You will never try to disobey me again, do you understand that?! You are fucking staying with me the rest of your life, do you get that, huh? You fucking retard. You don't even know how much your mother owed me, and since she's dead, you'll be the one to pay back every cent!" She had stopped screaming. Her world was very blurry. She couldn't feel anything in this state so she was as cold as ice. A kick in her belly sent her throwing up for the fourth time. There wasn't any food left in her stomach so the vomit contained only stomach acid which made it smell even worse and hurt more in her throat._

"Elsa!" a voice suddenly tore her away from the horrifying memory. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Ariel and Anna's concerned expressions. Then she realized that her cheeks were wet and hot and her eyes were swollen. She had cried and now she felt panic overwhelm her. All of her defensive walls had broken down and when she saw the huge muscled boy behind the two girls, she snapped. With wide fearful eyes she started backing away slowly. "Elsa, please tell us what's wrong," She heard the older redhead say. But she couldn't possibly. Ariel didn't know what a severe danger Elsa almost had put her into by coming to the apartment. _How could I be so stupid and reckless?! How could I be so selfish?! _She asked herself repeatedly while stepping further and further away from the two sisters never taking her sight off them. Ariel tried to move towards the girl like one would move toward a frightened animal.

"Elsa, please come in and lets talk about this, or if you don't want to we can talk about something else," the teacher said desperately in an attempt to calm the blonde down. The view from the blonde's side had become blurry because of her lack of air and now everyone looked like her stepfather which frightened the girl even further. "I-I'm s-so s-s-so-orry," she stuttered. The blonde's agony was clear to see. Anna had started crying and blaming herself for hugging the poor thing. She felt like it was her fault that she was in such a panicked state.

Elsa got more and more dizzy as her vision blackened. She had backed into the wall and sled down against it, which had made her curl into a protective ball. The sounds had become faint and the last thing she was able to hear was a dark voice inside her head saying,

_"The next time this happens you are going to die,"_

Then everything went black.

* * *

"How is she?" Anna asked nervously when Ariel returned from her bedroom in where the blonde man had brought Elsa. Right after Elsa had lost her consciousness Kristoff had gone to pick her up and carry her inside. He was so shocked of how light weighted this girl was that it almost made him cry.

"She's still unconscious," Ariel explained, her voice hoarse. She wasn't sure what had just happened. The sight of the pale girl's frightened figure had touched her heart so badly that she had started sobbing once Kristoff had left the room. Anna, who could see that her sister had cried, ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Ariel couldn't help but let out a little sob.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out," Anna comforted. The older redhead sniffed and pulled out from the embrace,

"This is growing more and more scary… I just feel like something is utterly wrong…" Her face turned thoughtful and the younger girl gave her questioning look.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" She demanded impatiently. Ariel grabbed her arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think we should read the file now. I need some answers!" She saw how her baby sister's eyes grew exited and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then she went to drag out the bund of papers in her bag. "If you'll take one part of it, then I'll read the other is that okay?" Anna nodded and was handed a stack of files.

"I should go home. Hans is irritated of my absence," Kristoff explained. "And I'm not sure that I want to know what you two are up to so… I guess I'll see you tonight?" Anna smiled and ran to kiss her boyfriend lovingly.

"I'm looking forward," she whispered in his ear and he felt a shiver run through his spine. He felt his cheeks heat up. Anna smiled slyly of his embarrassment.

"Wait!" Ariel exclaimed. "What's happening tonight, are you two leaving me?" Anna turned toward her sister.

"Well… Yeah, that's the plan… But you still have Elsa, I'm sure you'll find some way to spend your time." The older sister rolled her eyes. "Anna! Elsa is my student! It's not appropriate to have private relationships with your student."

"But you have a private relationship with me and Kristoff?" Anna pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not my point! If you were here it would just seem like she was visiting you and that would be okay, but if you are not here then it will look like she's visiting me!" Anna took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She went to her sister and took her hands.

"Ariel, it's not like you would be doing something disgusting. She is twenty one and you're twenty five. You can be friends without committing some crime." Ariel sighed. There was no way she would be able to say no to that face Anna was giving her.

"Okay… I guess you're right… You can go wherever you want tonight. I can keep Elsa company." At this statement Anna let out a little squeak of happiness and squeezed her sister in a tight hug while repeating, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kristoff, who was feeling a bit misplaced in this situation cleared his throat nervously,

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then… bye!" And then he spun around and strode out of the apartment. Anna couldn't hold back her giggle.

* * *

"Found anything that makes sense yet?" Anna asked in a dramatic exhausted tone. They had spent half an hour going through Elsa's at least a dozen of the files, all of them containing different information of where she had gone to school, where she lived, and of her family. Ariel let out a frustrated growl,

"I can't believe this! We've gotten this far and still everything seem so twisted! There has to be something worth reading… hey! What is this?" Anna jumped out of her chair in excitement to go and see what her sister had discovered. She took the piece of paper Ariel handed to her and started reading aloud,

"Derek Hansson. Also known by his russian cover name as Bartok Kovientskji. Served the norwegian government by spending five years spying in the inner circles of the Sovjet's government in Russia before the crash of the Sovjet Union in nineteen-ninety-one. Seven years later he is married to the nurse Idun Christiansen and lives in Arendelle."

"That name…" Ariel muttered. "I've heard it somewhere before…" A spark suddenly lightened in her eyes as she preceded, "It's the mayor! The mayor of Arendelle! But what is he doing in Elsa's files?"

"I don't know… Maybe we should ask him?" Anna suggested but received a head shake from her sister.

"I don't think it's a great idea to reveal that we have been reading some clearly secret files of him… Maybe we could sneak it out of his wife, this Idun…" They suddenly heard a loud moan from Ariel's bedroom.

"I think she's waking up, I'm gonna get some water for her, Anna will you explain her situation?" When the younger redhead gave her questioning eyes the older sister explained, "It must be scary fainting like that and waking up in a totally unfamiliar room, don't you think?" Anna nodded understandingly and stepped into the room.

* * *

Elsa's vision was blurry at first. Her head ached and stomach ached. The mattress she was currently lying on was much more soft than the old one she had at home. Her limps hurt like she had just received a thorough beating from her stepfather. She whimpered in agony and a little tear escaped her eye. When she was finally abled to flutter her eyes open she started looking around confused. The room was very cosy with a sea themed furnishing. The walls were bright white and so too the floor. Beside the huge bed there was a little night table with a picture of a newlywed couple. The man had red hair and the woman had hazel brown hair. They looked very happy. There hung paintings on the wall, all with a sea theme on them. One of them contained a seagull. Elsa felt so fascinated that she forgot all about her aching body and stepped out of the bed to have a closer look. There was ships on another painting and on this the artist had captured the light just perfectly shining on the sails that made it look glowing. She didn't hear the door creak open as she continued studying the art in awe.

"Oh good! You're up!" a voice behind her startled her. Elsa turned around to find the concerned eyes of Anna watching her. She was suddenly all too painfully aware of the air on her legs and realized terrifyingly that her jeans had been taken off of her. Scars and bruises revealed themselves on her exposed limps and her breath hitched. At first Anna was a bit confused of the blonde's reaction but when she glanced down she froze in horror let out a shocked whine. Her legs was like a colored mess. All filled up with hideous bruises and scars that it was hard to see her normal skin color. It wasn't hard to see that she had been tortured, there was signs of old scars that hadn't gotten the chance to heal properly. If possible Elsa's face turned paler as she cowered into a little ball on the floor. She didn't hear Ariel, who had heard her sister's exclaim, burst into the room.

The older redhead found her little sister frozen in shock with her eyes locked on the little mess of a platinum blonde hair in the corner of the room. "Anna, what is it, what's wrong?" Ariel demanded worried. All the baby sister could do was point at Elsa and Ariel turned to the pale terror-stricken girl. She saw her legs and gulped. But she needed to appear calm, she was still Elsa's teacher and the oldest in the room.

"It's okay, sweetie," Ariel soothed gently as she approached the albeit hyperventilating girl. "We're not going to hurt you, everything's gonna be all right…" The redhead stopped when she saw Elsa's icy blue eyes looking upon her. It was like the blonde didn't recognize her in the current way her eyes was filled with fear when staring at the redhead. She tried, stubborn as she was, again by sending her a genuine gentle smile hoping that the blonde would finally understand that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"I won't hurt you, sweetie… Just let me help you, okay?" She sighed in relief when she found the blonde nodding slowly at her. Her eyes were breath taking. Those deep blue orbs were easy to fall into in any other circumstance. But now she had to be responsible and help the poor girl. She started by pulling her arms under Elsa's in an embrace and then helping her up and back to bed where she pulled the duvet over her again. When she and Kristoff had pulled off her jeans they had covered her body with the duvet in respect of her, so they hadn't had the chance to see those awful torture marks on her lower part. Ariel had a scary feeling that they would appear on other parts of Elsa's body too.

"I-I n-need t-t-t-to g-g-g-go home," the pale girl stuttered once the redhead had situated her in bed. Ariel shook her head firmly.

"You are not going back until you feel better," she informed sternly. Anna who had gotten over her shock was sitting on the edge of the bed with a sympathetic look on her face. "Maybe we should give her some water?" the younger girl suggested. Receiving a nod from her sister she poured some water in a glass from the bottle that Ariel had brought and handed it over.

"Here, sweetheart. Drink some water," Ariel whispered as she passed the glass from Anna to Elsa. Tears streamed down Elsa's pale cheeks as she let the cold liquid down her dry throat. She had never felt so safe since her mom passed away. The warmth was like a distant memory. At first she didn't quite recognize it and it felt a little strange in her normally cold body but when it slowly started to caress her inner guts she realized just how much she'd missed this particular feeling. And when Ariel leaned down to hug her trembling body she couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out the sobs all the pain and fear she'd been feeling as long as she could remember. This embrace was like her lifeline in her eternal storm which prevented her from blowing away. She clung to it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**I would like to thank all of those who are favoring and following this story. You guys are amazing. And thank you for all of your reviews, they really motivate me to keep on writing. And thank you for your patience on this chapter, I hope it was worth it :). But I have to come with sort of bad news. I won't be able to update for a while now because I have a huge assignment in school I'll have to spend all of my time on. Things are a bit crazy right now but I assure you that there will be more but not for the next two months ****unfortunately. Of course I can't guarantee that I won't find time to publish a new chapter but it is just not likely I'm afraid.  
**

**But nonetheless I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and that this won't keep you from reading my future updates. :) **

**Hugs! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel walked out from her bedroom to find her baby sister sitting in a couch just outside. It was easy to see that she was still in shock. Tears streamed down her face while she was staring into oblivion with the saddest expression the older redhead had ever seen. The sight made her heart ache. Anna wasn't a person who would cry over nothing. To come to think of it Ariel had seen her cry more than usual these past few months where they had known Elsa. But she had to admit that things had changed a lot since they moved from Oslo. The community of Arendelle seemed so much more secretive. It was like everyone knew each other and had a hard time letting other people into the community. Ariel sighed as she sat down next to her baby sister and started to wipe away the tears.

"Hey," she whispered while caressing the girl's cheek. "Are you okay?" Anna turned her face towards the older redhead and explained, "I'm sorry… It's just… Elsa is just so… I don't know… maybe pitiful? I can't even explain this right. It's like she's hiding some huge secret from us that is tearing her apart but in the same time we are the only people who can help her…"

"I know…" Ariel said. "And I'll try and help her but for now I think you should keep a distance from her." The last words stung like a bee sting and Anna looked both angry and confused at her older sister.

"What are you talking about?!"She asked in a growl. Ariel sighed. She hadn't meant to upset Anna so she tried in a different method.

"Anna, I'm only saying that I smell something rotten is going on here and if that's the case I don't want you getting involved in it. And as far as we know Elsa could have, unintentionally of course, something to do with it. So I'm saying that I have to figure this out on my own. I really don't want your legs to look like Elsa's, do you understand." Her voice had grown firm as her concern had grown bigger. Anna still looked reluctant and answered with an insulted pout. Ariel proceeded,

"Please promise me you'll go out with Kristoff tonight, forget about all the things that's going on right now and just enjoy yourself and then I'll promise you that I will figure this out so we can get some closure to this." Anna finally found her voice,

"Who was it that wanted me to be friends with Elsa in the first place I may ask?!" Her face was the color of a tomato due to her anger. "Who was it that helped you in your break in last night?! And just so you know, I'm not a little child anymore! Are you doing this because you need an excuse to be alone with her because if that is the case, I'm insulted that you can't just trust me enough to spit it out!" Ariel groaned irritated,

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she almost shouted. Anna flinched back at the words but it didn't stop Ariel from continuing. "When will you get it?! I'm not in love with Elsa! She is my student and I'm trying to help her! Nothing more! You and dad act like children sometimes, does it bother you that much that I'm gay?! You always act different around me!" She stopped when she saw her sister with tears in her eyes. The older redhead sighed regretfully.

"I'm sorry Anna… I didn't mean that. I know you would ne-"But Anna cut her off by startling her with a loving embrace. Ariel melted. She stroke the strawberry blonde locks of hers and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to feel different," Anna sniffled into her sister's shoulder. "I want you to be happy." The confession made a tear escape the older redhead's eye and she smiled. Anna really had the talent to charm everyone. Ariel pulled away slightly and caressed her sister's cheek. Then she let her eyes wander over the clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time!" She exclaimed and grabbed her baby sister's hands. "We better get you ready for the date tonight!" Anna smiled at her sister as she was dragged into her room. "Okay!" Ariel exclaimed as she went through the younger redhead's clothes. "What do we have here?" She pulled out some dresses and threw them on the bed before she sat down in a chair nearby and looked at Anna with expecting eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and try it out." Anna giggled and started to change.

* * *

When Elsa finally opened her eyes she was aware that she had fallen asleep again. But she couldn't help it. It was like she was catching up on all the years she had been forced to sleep on that stinking mattress. It was dark outside now, which told her it was around evening time. She sat up and was suddenly reminded of what had happened. A chill was sent through her body, starting from her frozen gut. She felt cold sweat on her forehead as well for her hands. _How could I be so stupid?! _She asked herself as she started hyperventilating. Derek would kill her if he found out. When he found out. Her late actions had been just as suicidal as if she'd jumped off a cliff. There would definitely be rumors now… she felt the familiar tears running down her cheeks and she was frozen in place. She didn't even know how to get out of there without causing any suspicion. _What have I done?! What have I done?!_ Suddenly she felt something coming up and in her panic she ran out of the room desperate to find a bathroom in where she could vomit. She had forgotten all about her lack of trousers as she burst out of the room.

"Elsa, is that you?" She heard Ariel's voice call. From the bathroom her angelic figure stepped out only wearing a house rope and a towel around her hair. Elsa's eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom and started to puke in their toilet. It was the most humiliating experience she had ever developed. Ariel was just staring at her in shock the whole time. When Elsa couldn't let anymore out she flushed and locked her head between her legs to ease the dizziness. Her body trembled furiously. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and soon she was wrapped in a hug from behind. Ariels hand gently stroke her hair and released it from the braid so she could run her fingers through the soft platinum blonde locks and massage her scalp. _This is so not a normal teacher student relationship…" _The redhead smiled at the thought and felt her cheeks heat up.

Half an hour later Elsa had recovered from her panic attack and she was now lying in Ariel's arms on the bathroom floor. The redhead hadn't stopped brushing the platinum blonde hair but when she felt the girl had calmed down she tried talking to her.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered the question.

"Better," the blonde replied. It wasn't even a lie. In Ariel's arms she actually felt safe despite her situation. Normally she would flinch if anyone tried to touch her because most of the time someone made physical contact with her it was with hurtful intentions but with Ariel she was able to relax, just like she was with her mom.

"Good," Ariel tried to continue the conversation. "Will you tell me what happened to you?" She immediately felt the blonde tense up.

"I… It was my own fault actually… I… I fell down the stairs, because I'm such a clutz." Ariel nodded, not believing one single word.

"Okay…" she started. "Then tell me-" in a quick movement she tore off Elsa's long sleeved T-shirt, making the blonde yelp in surprise and flinched away since she now only was dressed in her undergarments. Ariel saw the deep scars from the lower side of ELsa's back and was overwhelmed by the most dreadful feeling ever. It made her almost shriek her next words. "What is this?!"

"Why did you do that?!" Elsa, who had crept into a corner of the room, shouted humiliated. She felt her eyes water once again like she wasn't tired of crying already.

"Elsa, since you refuse to let me help you, I have to force you."

"B-but I don't need your help, I'm fine! Now give back my shirt please!"

"Well, I can see that," a sarcastic tone dominated the redhead's voice. "Tell me what happened to you, now!" Her voice had grown stern and demanding and the blonde felt a bit intimidated by it. She answered with merely whimpers but Ariel didn't give in. "I'm not giving you permission to leave the apartment before I know why you look like someone has thrown you into the lion's den with a piece of meat straddled on your back!"

"I can't!" Elsa was sobbing now. "You'll get in trouble if I say anything!" Ariel's eyes softened.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. People do underestimate me a lot, but I'm stronger than I look." The blonde sighed,

"You don't understand… I'm as good as dead and so are you if I tell you. I've already brought you in danger just by coming here and I'm so sorry, it was so selfish of me. But maybe if I leave now no one will notice that it was you I visited and then you'll be safe. But you have to let me go…"

"Well, I'm not," Ariel stated strictly. "Do you think I am so stupid that I can't see that whatever this"- she pointed at Elsa's trembling body-"is, it has happened a couple if not several times… I know you think you can't tell me, but you can. And before you go on and ramble about how you are old enough to make your own decisions, then let me tell you that I have a right to stop you from endangering yourself and if necessary I can do it by force so I think you should give me a reason why I should let you go."

Ariel really tried to keep professional about the situation but she couldn't help but think of herself as a possessive lesbian and the fact that both of them were merely naked and that Elsa looked so submissive didn't help at all. _Will you stop thinking like that, you pervert! I think Anna finally is getting to you! She is your student for God sakes and this is a very serious situation! _Ariel shook off the bad thoughts in time to find Elsa gone. _Shit, shit, shit!_

She ran out the door in her rope and down the staircase. She could hear Elsa's hobbling footsteps in the end of the stairs and knew she wasn't far behind.

"Elsa, please stop!" she shouted begging. "You'll hurt yourself, please let me help you!"

Elsa didn't care about her lack of clothes. She was panting heavily as she tried to escape Ariel. But she was slow. Her legs were too weak and she could hear the redhead getting closer. On top of it the older woman was being so loud it was impossible not to be noticed by the other people. She couldn't trust other people. She could trust no one but herself. In panic she decided it was best to hide.

She found the nearest small alleyway and hid behind a container. Her heart beat fast as she tried to determine whether she was safe or not. She waited a while before she could hear footsteps getting louder and she held her breath.

"I'm sorry Elsa… I really didn't want you to be afraid of me," she heard Ariel mumble. Apparently she was standing on the other side of the container. "If you really wanna go then here is your clothes. I won't force you to anything, don't worry…" Elsa took in a deep breath before she stood up and faced the redhead. She was handed her shirt and trousers which she changed into immediately.

"Th-thank you," she gave a weak smile before she looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly she realized the small distance between them. Ariel seemed like she was in a haze too just staring at Elsa's delicate lips and unconsciously licking her own at the same time. Elsa let out a breath before she closed the final distance and sealed both of their lips. Ariel's eyes shot wide as Elsa's mouth moved over hers. She broke the kiss gently and watched the blonde with pitying eyes.

"Elsa I…" She didn't know what to say. She knew the blonde only had kissed her because she was in some kind of fragile emotional state where she needed closeness and she didn't know how to react on it. It hadn't crossed her mind how much she had liked the kiss herself.

Elsa was in shock over what she had done. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head slowly not believing what was happening.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she whimpered before she ran away, half hobbling due to her weak legs.

* * *

**So I really couldn't help myself. I should be writing on my huge assignment but this was somehow way more appealing. But I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll see you the next time :) Merry Christmas, and happy holidays :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you awesome people! **

**Thank you so much for reading this, even though I've been a bit slow on writing it. I will warn you, there is a very dark memory to come in the last part of the ****chapter, so now you're all warned.**

**Enjoy, here is chapter eight:**

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful night," Anna said as she and Kristoff stood outside the restaurant where he had taken her on the date. She kissed him on his cheek. He immediately blushed which made the redhead chuckle lightly. "I love you…" He turned around and looked at her like stunned. She had never said word to him before and he had never imagined that anyone would ever grow to feel such intense emotions for him. He loved her so much. She was funny, smart, caring, beautiful, and just stunningly perfect in every way. He had to clear his throat before he answered,

"I love you too." The smile she sent him was so warm it made his heart flutter and he felt all of his inside grow warm. Their lips met and he could taste the sensation of summer elaborating from her mouth. She was so precious to him. Once they finally broke the kiss Kristoff had a goofy smile on his face that made Anna chuckle even more.

"Do you wanna go and grab a drink?" She managed to ask through her laughter. "I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet."

"Sure," the blonde said. "Come with me then, I know a pretty nice place."

Soon Anna found herself on a very cosy bar with dull light and live acoustic music. Kristoff sent a questioning glance at his girlfriend to get her acceptance of the place before he took her jacket. Meanwhile Anna took a look around. The place was already decorated with christmas stuff like small pixies, angels and christmas trees. The song which the artist sung was "En Stjerne Skinner i Nat"*

"You're right," she said when she felt Kristoff's hands on her waist. "This is a nice place. When did you find it?"

"Hans and I went for a beer one day and we coincidentally stopped by at this place," he shrugged. She caressed his cheek gently which earned another blush from him.

"I love it, shall we find a place to sit?" she smiled. He nodded and fiddled their finger together before both of them started walking down the pub. They found a little closed off area where they could have some privacy and ordered some drinks.

"I have to thank you for making me forget about all the stuffs going on with Elsa," said Anna. "I think Ariel was right. It did tear a lot on my strength…" Kristoff laid his hand over hers,

"Anytime my sweet Anna. Anytime." He whispered the words in such a strong emotional way that the redhead had to look away to sniffle away some tears. She laughed quietly,

"I'm so looking forward to the christmas holidays. It's our first one to spend together."

"You're avoiding the head topic," he pointed out. "You should know you can tell me everything, all right? I wanna know just exactly how much this is making you suffer." Anna sighed and leaned back into the couch. She rubbed her forehead in distress and Kristoff was afraid that he had pushed the line to far but then she started talking,

"It's so obvious that she is in constant pain but she doesn't want to share anything with us. Her eyes are permanently filled with fear… no, horror, and we are doing very little to help her because she won't let us… Her… her legs looked like somebody had run her over with a bus and Ariel keeps on blabbing about how I'm suddenly in danger! What about herself? And what about Elsa? It's like my own sister doesn't even want me to help her. These two are certainly a great couple. They don't accept help from anywhere! And they don't even think of the fact that I might be worrying about their safety too! And how can my sister suddenly be so blind? She doesn't realize that she's in love with Elsa and gets mad at me for telling the truth. I can see it, you know. In both of their eyes. Elsa's gets an extra spark at once my sister walks into our classroom. It's amazing to watch, really. How all of the horror and fear just gets replaced by true affection and a hint of dreaminess. It's like a little hope is lit every time my sister walks in that door and the ginger doesn't even notice it because the fact that she is her student is bugging her." Anna took a deep breath. She was staring at the table while massaging her temples. Then she looked up to his sparkling eyes and felt a sudden strength to continue.

"She hasn't always been like this. I remember the time we didn't know that she preferred her own sex and I think she was herself didn't know too. She was sixteen years old and kept talking about this Eric who she had met at a party on the gymnasium. I remember dad wasn't that happy about it. He kept thinking that she was too young to him and that guys on his age had certain expectations. Of course I didn't know what he was talking about, I was eleven. But she was naive and lovestruck so she let him play her like a cello and one night she came home crying her eyes out because he had dumped her right after taking her virginity." She was interrupted by Kristoff who sent her an outrageous look.

"Some guys should just have their noble parts cut off," he hissed with clenching teeth and that made Anna admire him even more. She sent him a soothing smile before she continued,

"Well, that was a severe breakdown for her and he was the first and last guy she had ever held such feelings for. Three years later, on her eighteenth birthday she announced that she was gay. I never seen my family look so happy, especially my papa. He was very proud that she was finally moving on with her life and had the courage to tell him and mom…" She laughed sadly because deep inside she wished that her father would be just as happy with her being with Kristoff but he always seemed to put Ariel on top of his priority list. It wasn't like he wasn't interested in Anna's life but given the fact that her sister was gay seemed to make him pay more attention to her.

"I know it's difficult whatever is going on with Elsa," Kristoff said in a gentle tone. "But you should know that you are doing the right thing though I don't think you should push Ariel further into admitting her feelings for the girl…" Anna sighed and sent him a weak smile,

"I guess you're right… I promise I won't play matchmaker any more. She'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

"Good. Then how about another drink for the lady?" Anna laughed and agreed before Kristoff went to the bar to get some drinks. In the meantime the redhead looked around and found Merida sitting at a table with some other girls from college and she waved at her once she saw her. Then her eyes wandered to the bar where a guy was sitting all alone with the back towards her and obviously sending glances towards Merida when she didn't notice. Anna narrowed her eyes. It was Hans! She couldn't help but chuckle at the realization. Then she walked to his side and prickled his back.

"Hey, what are yo-" Hans stopped himself when he realized who he was talking to. He almost jumped off his chair in surprise.

"Anna! What are you doing here, I thought you and Kristoff were on a date." He was blushing furiously, the color almost matching his auburn hair. It was so pathetic and amusing that the man who usually was the greatest heartbreaker sat on a bar only to stare at Merida. Anna forced a laugh but she couldn't help the smirk on her lips when she responded,

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here all alone? Don't you think it's a bit… sad?" He straightened his back,

"Well some of us like some alone time from everyone once in a while." He answered coldly. Anna only cocked her eyebrows with her next move,

"Alone time from everyone or stalker time with Merida?" Immediately she shushed at his cousin and turned his back to see whether the fiery redhead had heard. When he returned his gaze at Anna sighed exasperated,

"Okay, okay! So I actually happened to see her on the street with some of her friends and I decided to see where they were going… Oh god I'm screwed!" The last expression made the redhead explode in laughter and she had to hold her hands over her mouth to avoid attracting too much attention.

"This is so precious!" she panted once she was done laughing. "You are finally in love, I knew this would happen one day." Hans grumbled exasperated and that only made her laugh more.

"Why don't you invite her to the party on friday?" She asked encouragingly. He suddenly got all nervous.

"I-I… I don't think she wants to go with me…" his face fell and Anna couldn't help but feel for the guy all of a sudden.  
"Why is it suddenly so hard for you?" She asked a bit confused. He sighed before he explained,  
"I've already asked her in school but she rejected me… hard…" Anna tried to force another outburst of laughter at the thought of Hans being rejected but couldn't. Once he had given her an irritated glare she stopped herself. "Come on!" She said, keeping her encouraging voice. "Don't be such a baby! Just think of all the girls who are willing to go out with you, you handsome beast." She patted his shoulder but he kept frowning.

"But she is not like other girls… She is so independent and sure of herself. I'm not used to such women." Anna rolled her eyes at that.  
"You just have to gain her trust, thats all." Hans sighed at how easy his cousin made that sound when in reality it was a whole new world to him.  
"Look, Hans I'm only saying this because you're my cousin and I love you… sometimes…" Anna stopped to think of her next words when Hans had given her another death glare. "But she has properly heard about your previous… relationships?"  
"Yeah, I get it!" he exclaimed frustrated. "She knows I'm a player, okay?" Anna smiled sympathetically.  
"Well, I'm just saying that maybe you should try to prove to her that you're not…" Finally Hans nodded understandingly but it didn't give him more hope in his eyes.

"Hi Hans!" Anna could hear Kristoff's voice call as he approached them with a drink in each hand.

"Hi Kristoff!" Hans greeted and immediately took one of the drinks from the blonde man's grip.  
"Hey! That was for-" Kristoff spoke astounded but Anna cut him off.  
"It's fine sweetie." She said reassuringly. "I think I'll be heading home now… You can stay here with Hans… I think he'll be needing an advise of a honest and true gentleman." She blinked teasingly at her auburn haired cousin and kissed her confused boyfriend.

"Thank you again for a wonderful night," She whispered in his ear before she took off.  
"What was that about?" Kristoff mumbled bewildered to Hans who once again sighed in exasperation.

* * *

That night Elsa couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in agony due to her tortured back. All the things the day had brought were going on and on through her mind as she tried to comprehend what had happened. She came to think of what grave danger she had brought on Anna and Ariel by visiting their apartment and she was breaking down mentally at the mere thought of what Derek would do to them if he ever found out. She tried desperately to hold back any panic attacks.

But then she came to think of how nice their place was with Ariel's room which had a theme of the ocean and her huge and soft bed where she could be lying all day if she would ever have the chance. She came to think of how nice Ariel looked in her bath rope and how badly she wanted to see the things underneath it. Only the thought made something in her abdomen tickle furiously and it made her gasp startled. She couldn't believe that she had just pictured her teacher naked. The thought led her to think of the kiss and she couldn't help but blush ashamed. Ariel had clearly no such intentions. She was so pure and good while Elsa was a wreck with sinful thoughts.

She didn't feel the tear running down her cheek. The picture of a naked Ariel kept haunting her disgusting mind and she felt herself getting more and more aroused._ I can't __believe this!_ she thought while moving her hand between her legs to take off some of the pressure. A strange feeling went through her body as she did so, which left her breathless. It was an addicting feeling and she felt her fingers starting to move and rub on her panties. _Please stop! _The innocent part of her mind begged, but to no avail. The dark side had taken over her and she felt herself getting more fierce in her movements while she moaned her teachers name. Suddenly touching herself through the fabric of her underwear wasn't enough. In a fast movement she tore off her panties, much like the way Derek sometimes did, and quickly her fingers found their way back to her not so sacred place anymore. "Ariel!" she moaned loudly while closing her eyes. Then she saw her perfect teacher in her full exposed glory and Elsa had to rub faster. Her other hand slowly found her left breast as it started palming it lightly and caress the sensitive nub on top of it. Her breathing got so shallow and erratic as she kept pleasuring herself that she started to fear someone might actually hear her. When she couldn't take anymore of the blissful sensation she slid one finger inside which brought her to the climax. This time Ariel's name was cried out loudly from her throat as her entire body started shaking and her mind showed her stars. The orgasm lasted for what felt like forever before she finally calmed down.

She lay on the dirty mattress all alone and realized what she had just done. _I can't believe you just did that. You are the most disgusting being on this planet. What wouldn't your mother say? You've just touched yourself while thinking on your teacher! Your teacher! There is something utterly wrong with you, you sinful whore!_ The thoughts finally made her cry herself to sleep. But it wasn't a dreamless sleep that she had hoped for so desperately.

* * *

_A sixteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair looked out of the window where she saw her stepfather talking with two police officers. They wore a sad expression on their faces. Elsa opened the window __slightly to hear what they were talking about.  
"We're so sorry for your loss, Major," one of them spoke. "We recommend you take a few days off from work to comprehend all of this… Did she have any other family apart from you and Miss Frost?"Derek, who looked like he was in shock, just shook his head. "No she hadn't. If you don't mind I think I will go inside and tell her."  
"Of course Major Hansson." The policemen bowed at their dismissal and got into the car before driving away.  
Elsa found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Were they really talking about her mom? She begged to death that it wasn't the case, but who else could it possibly be? She suddenly felt very dizzy due to the lack of oxygen in her brain and she tripped backwards only to fall to her bed. She wrapped her arms around her body to try and avoid herself getting ripped apart because of the unbearable pain she felt tearing on her insides. When Derek entered the room she warily sat up with her arms still wrapped around her stomach as if her life depended on it. _

_"Idun died in a car crash," he informed coldly before he vanished out of sight and left the broken girl all alone. Then the tears started strolling down her cheeks as she felt her heart crush and her gut wrench in such agony she'd never felt before.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she started kicking and punching her bed fiercely. "MAMA!" she cried and cried until she lost her breath and fell to the ground where she wept her eyes out. _

_She was awakened a few hour later by her stepfather shaking her fiercely. "Wake up, you little bitch!" She had quite difficulty with opening her eyes because of the dried tears on her eyelids. When she finally managed to, her vision was blurry.  
"It's your fault, all your fucking fault!" the man shouted at her and she tried to back away from him. But then she felt his fist right on her eye and was pushed back by the force of the punch. "It's your fault she is dead, it's your fault!" He kept shouting and hitting her like a raging animal.  
"Please, stop!" She whimpered under him but he didn't care. The punches kept coming associated with the kicks. He suddenly laid on top of her with his hands wrapped around her neck. Then he started pressing and she felt her windpipe closing in. Her eyes widened as her legs kicked out in the air and her hands trying to remove his. Her throat let out choking sounds as she felt her strength slowly fading. Just before she thought that she got to join her mother in heaven he stopped and she felt herself gasp desperately for air. Still weak on the floor she felt him turn her around so her back was facing him. He ripped her shirt up so the lower part of her back was exposed. Then she heard him take off his belt.  
"P-please d-don't d-do this! I b-beg you!" she sobbed horrified and still panting. He didn't listen. Not long after she felt the first whip of his belt on her back and she screamed loudly and jolted at the unimaginable agony it brought. Then again and again it made contact with her sore body part and soon she'd started calling on her mother.  
_

_"Your mother is fucking DEAD because of you!" he screamed as he continuously brought the object down on her. "Please, stop! Please!" she screamed and wept. But he didn't stop before ten minutes later where he had formed a lot of red blood __dripping lines of teared up flesh on her back. Then he grabbed her and pulled her by the hair into a room she hadn't been allowed to enter for her mother before. She again screamed at the unbearable pain it caused, especially to her newly whipped back. The room had no windows, the only light source came from the bulb that hang terrifyingly low and Elsa hated dark rooms. He threw her on some sort of mattress which smelled so bad it made her gag. Then he disappeared with no explanation and locked her inside the horrifying room. The neighbors could hear her screaming that night but no one dared to react on it. _

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the last part. I hope it didn't make you too upset. I promise everything will get better. The chapter got a little darker this time I think… Or maybe not. I hope you liked the chapter though, and I'll look forward to my next updating. And by the way, I'm expecting to update my other story very soon too. Don't give up on me, I will finish both of them as I promised :)**

**I think you need this: HUUG! :D See you next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Elsa woke up the following morning she noticed that she had been crying in her sleep. _It seems like it's has been your favorite thing to do the last five years. _She sighed at the thought and walked into the bathroom. The bruises on her face was almost vanishing, she realized and it was a bit comforting to know. She carefully stripped herself from all clothes and turned on the hot water. Before she walked into the shower she glanced in the mirror at her lower back where the dreadful crimson lines had turned into deep scars that properly wouldn't disappear before he would whip or cut them open again. The thought made her tremble furiously and she decided not to look at it anymore.  
Under the hot running water everything felt a bit easier. She just wanted to stay in there all day but she knew that was no possible ideal. When she finally was done showering she stepped out and dried her fragile body carefully before wrapping the towel around herself and return to her room. She found the same blue cowboy boyfriend jeans that she'd worn the other day and a white T-shirt to go with it.

It was when she had just finished her breakfast she heard the car pull into the driveway. She felt herself tense up immediately. Promptly she tidied up after herself and in panic she pulled out her school books to make it look like she had studied all morning. Her body trembled when the door was opened and Derek entered the entrance hall. But she paused all movements when she heard he wasn't alone. He was talking to someone… A woman. Elsa looked at her bruised and scarred arms and sprinted pathetically due to her limping state to her room to pick up a light blue hoodie she immediately pulled over her head before she ran back to her seat in a similar tempo. She pulled the hoodie over her head and dragged the sleeves to cover her hands completely. She returned her gaze on the book but couldn't help but tremble furiously and read the same line again and again in her distress.

"Elsa, I'm home!" he called in a dreadful sweet voice. Then he and the woman entered the dining room where the blonde was sitting and she stood up at once.  
"H-hello, p-papa," she stuttered and gave him a tight smile. She took a look at his companion. The woman was tall and very skinny. She was wearing a pair of high stilettos and a tight black dress that left little to the imagination. Her hair had an awful grey color and she looked like she had had too many Botox treatments. Elsa hadn't noticed Derek's eyebrows had cocked up like he expected something from her so he laughed loudly and the stupid bimbo followed his example.  
"You seem a bit off today Els," he smiled in the same sugar sweet tone of voice. "Come on didn't you miss your dear stepfather? Let me have a hug." He talked to her as if she was a toddler spreading his arms for her to run to his embrace. But she didn't dare disobey him so she tried to smile wider as she carefully walked towards him before awkwardly without touching him too much, hugging him.  
"Better girl!" he praised and Elsa felt the small hair on her neck rising. The dumb bimbo smiled and hummed "aaawww" at the sight. When he finally let her go he presented the brainless woman.  
"This is Louise, dear. She is from Denmark." The grey haired woman waved at Elsa in a way that made the blonde want to vomit.  
"Dejligt at møde dig!"* she spoke in her language. Elsa nodded politely while being as cold as she dared towards this pathetic human being. She was probably just some showgirl from that thing he had went to in Bergen, that he had just picked up on the way home.  
"Well, Elsa" Derek started. "I can see you are studying as always. How about you take the rest of the day off and return to the house tonight?" His eyes were dangerous so the only choice Elsa had was to oblige and find somewhere else to spend her day. She felt relieved but she didn't dare expressing that emotion toward them. She only nodded and started to pack her backpack.  
"Kan jeg lige låne jeres toilet?"* Elsa heard Louise ask behind her.  
"Ja selvfølgelig,"* Derek replied and soon the bimbo was gone. The blonde jumped up startled when Derek took a tight grip around her arm. Her breath hitched and she felt her heart beat faster.  
"If you get any ideas I will keep my promise from the last time you tried to run away…" he threatened in a growl. "I just need a few hours to get laid and you will return home this evening, do you understand?!" Elsa gulped and nodded. "Good! Now go away, I don't care who you go to but if you make any rumors you know what will happen." With the last warning he let go of her arm and went down to the living room. The pale girl let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding and quickly packed the rest of her bag before almost running out of the house.

The only problem now was where she could go. She didn't dare calling Anna with the memory of last night's disaster, she had no one else to call and there really wasn't that many public places one could go to on a sunday where they could avoid talking to people. After a bit of consideration she decided to go to the library which was a perfect place when she wanted to catch up on her homework.

* * *

The same morning Anna woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. She immediately jumped out of her bed with the wildest bed head and wet to the kitchen where she found what she'd hoped for. Ariel was cooking pancakes and a rather large bottle of nutella was placed on the table. Anna's smile couldn't be wider.  
"Goodmorning," Ariel singsonged and now Anna got suspicious.  
"Goodmorning sis," she replied a bit confused. "What is all this about? Uh! Did it go well with Elsa yesterday? Where is she? Oooohhhh… She is in your bedroom isn't she?!" The older sister almost dropped the frying pan at the last question. She didn't know why but suddenly a naked Elsa was displayed in her mind and made her blush deeper red than her hair color. "No, she isn't!" She hissed at her snort laughing baby sister. But hearing that laugh made, eventually, the older girl laugh too.  
"Oh Anna," she panted. "What am I going to do with you? But just so you know, I think I kind of scared her away last night…" She sighed in despair. "All I want is to help her but she only gets more scared whenever I try to." Anna frowned,

"We should lock her up and force it out of her… but maybe that would only scare her further." Ariel chuckled at her sister's dramatic idea. Then she flipped the last pancake off the frying pan before they started eating breakfast. Ariel poured some coffee in both of their cups while Anna started eating her nutella pancake hungrily resulted in getting the chocolate cream everywhere on her face.  
"I'm going to check the files again," Ariel stated as she took a long zip of the black liquor in her cup. "I can't help but feel like we've missed something… And maybe I should go and see if I could talk to Mrs. Hansson and find out how she and Elsa is related. It wouldn't hurt." Anna nodded while taking another bite of her pancake.  
"It's a great idea, sis! But can you tell me what exactly happened yesterday?" Ariels cheeks grew promptly red and she had to clear her throat before she told her sister every single detail go the previous night. When she got to the "kiss" part Anna reacted as expected. She jumped up and down in her seat in excitement

"Oh! Yes! I knew it, I knew it!" She exclaimed happily and Ariel had to roll her eyes.  
"Anna I'm sure there is another explanation to why she did it, she is obviously emotionally distressed right now. So she was seeking comfort and anyone could have been there but it just happened to be me…"  
"You can lie to yourself all you want sis, but she is totally into you!" The younger girl stubbornly went on. "Was she a good kisser?" Ariel once more sighed heavily in exasperation.

\- "Oh, forget it," she mumbled while pouring the rest of her coffee into a to go cup. Then she headed towards the wardrobe at the entrance of the apartment. There she picked up her jacket and shoes before pulling them on. "I'm going to search through the library to see whether there is anything useful on this mystery, I won't be long… Enjoy your breakfast!" Anna glared at her sister with mouthful of pancakes and this time it was the older woman's turn to laugh before she finally left.

* * *

The library was situated closely to the harbor just like Anna and Ariels apartment. Elsa felt her stomach flutter once she thought of her teacher but she couldn't help but let sadness overwhelm her at the same time. She shouldn't be feeling these unnatural thoughts to her own teacher. Especially when there was no possible way that she would ever be able to act on them. She wrapped her arms around her stomach to prevent herself getting ripped apart by this unbearable ache.

As Elsa had walked through the street people had turned their gazes and looked nervously at her. Some were even looking at her with a hint of intimidation. She knew that she did stand out as the weird girl, the lost case in this town so it wasn't often she would walk outside the house, not that Derek would allow it anyway.

She sighed once she had reached her destination and walked inside. A tall man (obviously a newcomer) with dirty blonde hair, a tiny hat and a colorful sweater was sitting at the counter and smiling widely into oblivion. His body was huge, almost reminding the platinum blonde of a gorilla. The sight made her chuckle lightly and it didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Yohooo!" He called in the most singing norwegian accent she had ever heard. On top of that the voice was also very high-pitched and that didn't make it easier for Elsa to hide her amusement. "Come in, come in!" he called again and waved with his hands. Elsa stepped inside and for the first time in a long while she found herself smiling wholeheartedly at a man. His smile had also changed from the tense jaw stuck one to a genuine one that reached his eyes.

"Well what books are such a young lady interested in?" he asked conversationally. Elsa's smile didn't falter as she answered back,

"Well actually I'm not really here to borrow a book," she informed. _Well who would have known? It is actually easy to talk to this one… "_I'm actually here to study."

"Oh, you are? Then I will recommend you to use the rooms upstairs. It's as far away from the small brats playing video games as possible," he kept smiling. "No one will disturb you there Miss." She couldn't help but chuckle at the large man.

"Thank you good sir," she said gratefully before she went upstairs.

The good thing about the library was that there were almost no people and most of the ones who were actually there was too focused on whatever they were doing instead of giving the blonde knowing looks. Elsa found a table in the back of library, totally isolated by all the dozens of bookshelves, where she placed herself and started to try and catch up on the studying she didn't do the day before.

When Ariel entered the library she saw the same large man as Elsa had but he didn't have to present himself to her. "Well hello Miss Shark, how are you today? You look a little pale, are you all right?"

"Hi Mr. Oaken," She responded politely. "I'm fine, I just… I seem to have much on my mind these days…" Oaken looked worried as he narrowed his eyes and frowned,

"Such a young lady like you shouldn't be worrying too much, it's not good for your health," he advised. "I remember the first time you came in here. You were so happy that you almost shone in content. I hope you can find something in here that might help you lift some of the weight on your shoulder." Ariel smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Oaken, that is actually exactly why I am here. Do you know if you got any files of the people living here, in this town that is? I mean, maybe you have some newspapers from the last twenty to thirty years or old phonebooks I can have a look at?"

"We do, Miss Shark," Oaken answered still just as cheerful as before. "Follow me, I'll show you the section." He led her downstairs to the basement past several bookcases and finally found the destination at the end of the room where dozens of files where placed in maps sorted after every decade. It went from 1850 to 2015 which was more than enough for the redhead's research.

"Here is some basic information… it's most about people who have affected the society of Arendelle to some degree." Oaken informed as he pointed towards the shelves.

"Thank you very much, this is exactly what I needed," Ariel thanked him and he went upstairs again to let the redhead do the research. _I should have been a journalist… _she smirked once she got started.

* * *

It had been four hours since Ariel had left and Anna had finished her breakfast and cleaned up after herself and was now going through the confusing files even though Ariel had planned on doing so.

She found the page about their major and laid it to the side for the useful information. As she went through the pages she got even more confused and frustrated. It was all sort of different information of the basics, her last name, her address, where she was born, the name of her mother… _None of these pages say anything about her father… _the redhead thought in wonder. _Maybe he is dead? Hmm…. What on earth is that?! _

She pulled out a paper that contained a lot of x rays and pictures of a, to say it gently, horrifyingly tortured and pained naked woman body which was lying unconscious on a hospital bed. _How the hell, haven't we discovered this earlier?! _In the bottom of the page there was a picture of a face which was all swollen, bloody and with terrifyingly blue and purple colors everywhere.

Anna felt sick as she kept staring horrorstruck at the nasty photographs. It was very hard to recognize her but the redhead knew deep down that it was Elsa who was the model on these dreadful pictures. Her platinum blonde hair had exposed her. In her terror she had almost missed the little text underneath each photo. She narrowed her eyes to read the small writing.

Underneath pictures of her blue and purple sides was written:  
_Several severe fractures in left shoulder and arm. Cuts, bruises, whip marks and burning marks up and down both sides and all over the entire body. Skin condition is very critical._

Underneath the picture of her even uglier back was written:  
_Deep cutting or whipping marks on lower part of the patient's back are threatening the kidneys and the spine. Immediate operation is required._

Anna felt lightheaded as she read these disturbing descriptions and several tears slid down her cheeks. This was too much. However, her eyes kept on flickering over each and every word making even more and more tears escape them. They ended at the evaluation which she had to take in a couple of times before believing it:  
_The patient's condition is very critical - it is recommended that she stays at the hospital until improvements are to be seen. Furthermore it is considered that the patient cannot be responsible for such severe injuries and police involvement are strictly required to avoid further injuries in the future.  
Signed by Kai Andersson, Consultant Surgeon, Arendelle Hospital_

Anna had to take a few deep breaths to calm down properly. This was like being in some sort of horror movie where you got to see the victim after the psychopath chains saw killer had been through with her. She felt nauseous and went to pour herself a glass of water. This was beyond anything she had ever imagined. She took a quick glance at the terrifying file to see that it had happened three years ago when Elsa must have been eighteen years old.

Anna picked up her phone to call her sister when suddenly someone knocked at her door and startled her. She quickly hid all the files away, dried her eyes and went to open the door.

A tiny man with grey hair and mustache and small spectacles places on his huge nose she recognized as her headmaster was standing with a intimidating large gorilla alike man on each side.

"Mr. Weselton," Anna greeted politely. "What a pleasent surprise. How may I help you?"

"Hello Miss Shark," the tiny man, known as Mr. Weselton, replied insinuatingly and there was something about him that made Anna's spine grow cold. "I'm actually here to talk with your sister, if I may come inside?"

"Oh," the redhead said. "I'm sorry but my sister is not here at the moment, but I can take a message if you'd like?" He gave her a creepy suspicious look before he gave her a wheedling smile and responded,

"It's all right. I can talk with her at work tomorrow." And with that he signalized something to his two gorillas and they started heading off. "Good day Miss Shark"

Wondering what that was all about Anna closed the door and returned to her iPhone to text her sister.

Anna (15:12): **"Hey sis, can you come home? I have found something I think is better to show you than to text or talk over the phone about...**

Ariel (15:13): **"Sure, I'll just rent the thousands of new usable files I have found. Be home in ten min." **

Anna heard a slight cracking noise from outside the apartment and started to text faster.

Anna (15:14): **"Hurry, I think this is getting more and more creepy and I really don't like being alone right now"**

Ariel (15:14): **"Can you endure it till I'm coming? I'm on my way."**

Anna (15:14): **"Sure, just hurry…"**

* * *

Elsa closed her book and sighed surprisingly contented. She had managed to catch up on everything and understand it all at the same time. She took a look through the window and realized it was already dark outside. She started to feel a pang of fear start from within her. What if he had been wanting for her to come home much sooner. With that in mind she put the book back down in her bag and put on her jacket before heading downstairs towards the exit.

Halfway down her heart stopped. Right there in front of Oaken and the counter Ariel was standing, obviously waiting for something. Before the blonde could react the redhead had seen her.

"Elsa!" Ariel exclaimed surprised to see her. Elsa felt all the blood drain from her face. She hadn't expected Ariel to be there.

"How are you?" the redhead tried to ask with a slight hope that Elsa would just admit she wasn't doing well and needed help. The only thing the blonde could think about was the embarrassing way they had parted the night before.

"I'm…" Elsa squealed before pausing to clear her throat and then proceed. "I'm fine, h-how about you?" Ariel was a bit disappointed by the blonde's answer as she replied,

"I'm fine too…" Then she sighed before she approached Elsa further. She could see how the pale girl's body trembled when she was very close but it didn't stop her embracing the skinny girl. At first she felt Elsa's body tense up in the hug but it didn't last long before she relaxed into it. "I just wish you would talk to me, sweetie." She whispered gently into the blonde's ear. "I feel like whatever I do, I can't help you and it's frustrating… Cause I want to get you out of that misery. I can see it on you every day in school. I see the pain but I don't know how to make it go away… I just want it for you to go away…"

She heard Elsa let out a strangled sob and felt her shoulder get wet from the blonde's tears. "I-I… I can't," Elsa whispered and fought to hold back from breaking down in the middle of the library. Ariel let her hand caress the pale girl's back gently, careful not to touch anywhere near the lower part, while she hummed something soothing into her ear.

"Aww, what an adorable couple," Oaken startled both of them. Ariel turned around and saw that he was done scanning all of the documents. She blushed a bit but it was nothing compared to the scarlet red blonde behind her. The older woman chuckled once she saw Elsa's flushed face before whipping away some of the tears on the burning cheeks.

"You look cute when you're blushing," Ariel admitted with a sweet smile and earned a new blushing outburst from the blonde. Elsa couldn't help but think of their kiss and what had happened after she returned home. _Home… _She realized. _Derek is waiting… probably with a baseball bat or something… _The thought made her tremble fiercely.

"I-I h-have to go home," Elsa stuttered. "M-my s-stepfather is waiting on me…" Somehow the statement and Elsa's body language made the redhead concerned and she suddenly didn't want the girl to go home.

"Are you sure? You know you can always stay with Anna and I if you want to…" She couldn't help but offer but to no avail. The blonde only shook her head and tried to smile while responding,

"It's too good of you, I really don't deserve it…" Then she gave Ariel a quick nod before she almost ran out of the library. The redhead sighed in despair as she packed all of the files she had borrowed and headed home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ariel greeted once she had entered the apartment but found that no one was answering her. She walked into the living room and found her baby sister curling up in a corner while trembling. "Anna!" she exclaimed and ran to comfort the younger girl. "It's all right sweetie, I'm home now, no one is going to hurt you." The older sister was definitely worried now. What could have shaken Anna up so much?

"I've heard noises outside the apartment ever since they left…" the youngest redhead mumbled. _What? _Ariel wondered.

"Since who left?" She asked still concerned. Anna looked into her sisters eyes.

"Our headmaster Mr. Weselton and two large and scary looking men," she informed still trembling. Ariel narrowed her eyes. What on earth was her boss doing at their home on a sunday?

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No… He only said that he wanted to speak to you… And I think he is going to in school tomorrow." Ariel nodded thoughtfully.

"But what was it you wanted to show me?" she suddenly recalled. Anna's eyes widened when she remembered the actual reason why she had called her sister home. Without a word she stood up and went to get the documents that she had hid away.

"I thought I would take a look at the files from the school once again when you were out anyways," she explained. "And I found this…" She reached out to give her sister the document with the nasty photos on it. She watched Ariel going through the paper silently, her expression growing more and more horrified in the process. She looked just as nauseous as Anna had felt when she finally put down the papers.

"I know, right?" Anna sighed as Ariel looked at her. The older sister suddenly felt a determination so strong that she could not deny it.

"I'm going to find whom ever has been responsible for this and make the person pay for it!" She growled and earned a proud "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" from her baby sister.

* * *

When Elsa arrived at home the stupid bimbo had left. Derek was watching television with a bottle of beer in his hand. She tried sneaking past him to get to her room but to her despair he noticed her.

"Your'e late," he stated. "Louise left two hours ago." Elsa's breath hitched. She tried to squeal, "I'm sorry". Then Derek stood up and looked at her with dead eyes and watched in satisfaction as Elsa shivered in terror.

"I was just wondering how you've spend your time while I was gone?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Elsa flinched at the question.

"I-I have been d-doing some assignments t-to next week," She lied stuttering. Then he started to approach her and she took a step back.

"Is that really so?" he asked in the same creepy calm voice as before. "You're sure you didn't call anyone?" Elsa gulped. _He knows, he knows! _

"I-I might have c-called one from m-my study g-group to ask something r-recording the assignment…" She whispered hoarsely. He sighed fiercely in his growing rage.

"I told you not to do anything that could make rumors!" He yelled at her and she took another step back. "Come here, Elsa!" She shook her head while dozens and dozens of tears strolled down her cheek. "I said COME HERE!" he screamed and resulted in the blonde's breakdown. She slid down the wall she had been backing into before locking her head in between her knees and desperately trying to cover herself with her arms as she wept into her legs.

"Oh," she heard him hovering over her. "What am I going to do with you Elsa? You can't even be alone for one day without causing trouble. Come here." She felt his tough hands grab around her waist before she was lifted up into the air and placed on his shoulder with her legs dangling in his front and her front hanging at his backside.

There was absolutely nothing else Elsa could do than let him take her to her room where he tied her hands in the rope hanging from the hook in the ceiling and pulled her up to a height where her feat couldn't reach the ground.

She whimpered in agony at being hanged from her wrist and she felt how the rope chafed her sensible skin. Then her heart stopped as she felt him pull up her T- shirt from behind where all of those hideous marks was.

"Hmm," he smirked at her hurting body. "I think you've gotten a bit pale lately, don't you agree?" Elsa just kept whimpering in pain. Then he tore off her jeans and her panties. "What if I said that I know exactly what has been going on this entire weekend?" his hand started caressing Elsa's bottom and several tears started strolling down the blonde's cheek.

"Don't!" she screamed and tried to move away from his touch. She heard him take off his belt before she felt that unbearable pain on her lower back that made her shriek loudly.

"Oh, you don't know how much you're in for it," he growled and whipped her again and again until Elsa's sight blackened and she felt her surroundings disappear.

* * *

**Hi everyone I hope you've been abled to endure the long wait I've put you through and I especially hope that this chapter was worth the wait… Even though it might seem so, I will tell you I am not heartless. It will get better but so far you have to be warned that there might be a couple of chapters where I will keep being dark and unfair… Sorry.**

**Translation:**

"Dejligt at møde dig!" = "Nice to meet you"

"Kan jeg lige låne jeres toilet?" = "Can I just borrow your toilet?"

"Ja selvfølgelig," = "Yes, of course"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the wait, but here's another chapter! Enjoy! No violence in this one but a lot of angst...**

* * *

"Miss Shark, can I have a word with you?" Ariel was interrupted in her class by the headmaster, Mr. Weselton. She looked up with a smile. This hadn't come as a surprise for the redhead since Anna had told her about his little "visit" in the weekend. To be honest Ariel had thought he would have turned to her immediately in school since he had bothered to try to catch her in her apartment but they were now in the middle of the school week and he hadn't attempted contact before. Elsa hadn't been in school at all this week and Ariel was starting to grow very concerned. The redhead was considering staying home from the trip they had all planned to Oslo in case something bad should happen.

"Well of course, headmaster Weselton," she replied politely before turning to her students. "You can work on your next assignment while I'm speaking to our headmaster."

When they stepped outside Mr. Weselton gestured for them to sit at a table nearby. He smiled at her and folded his gloved hands in his lap before he started, "How do you like it here in Arendelle university, Miss Shark?"

Ariel smiled back at the small old man. He didn't seem that intimidating without his roughies to protect him so the redhead felt confident. "I like it very much, Mr. Weselton, thank you," she replied politely. He started looking at her like he was trying to figure something out. Ariel couldn't help but sending back a curious expression.

"You have definitely been an inspiration for many of the students," he proceeded. "I think especially one has been very fond of you." Ariel didn't like where this was going. It was like sensing an attack in utter darkness but her only reaction was to give him a confident smile while responding, "Well, I've always hated bragging but I feel like I can connect with most of the students in my classes, so if you don't mind pointing out this specific one I would be utterly thrilled." The silence after her last comment was deafening. The principle had narrowed his eyes so much that Ariel was starting to believe that he actually would be abled to poke someone with them soon.

"I believe you are aware of mine and my friends' little "stopping by" yesterday," His tone of voice made the redhead flinch and he gained some sort of lascivious satisfaction out of it that displayed clearly on his wrinkly face. Ariel nodded while pressing her lips into a thin line. "I'm glad I caught your attention now," he proceeded. "You see, in this town people don't really care whether you are a newcomer or not, they stick to their own business. And I will advise you to do so too if you want to last here."

"You'll excuse me sir but that sounded very much like a threat to me," Ariel growled. The principle kept on smiling.

"Miss Elsa is very bad company for people who want to live in this town, keep that in mind," he was about to leave when he turned around, "Oh and I'll have to tell you that there has been a break in to the school this weekend." Ariel looked up as he proceeded, "But don't worry, the police are _very _efficient. The sinner will soon be caught." Then he turned around and left the redhead in her panicking state.

* * *

**"Hey you, I was just wondering whether or not you are still alive…?" **

Ariel face palmed herself when she saw the text message from Esmeralda. To be honest she had forgotten all about her dating life in this mess of a situation. The redhead sighed as she stepped into the apartment. Anna and Kristoff was being nerdy together in their own adorable way by reading old comic books. Ariel smiled and shook her head slowly as she got rid of her jacket and shoes before heading towards the kitchen. Wondering how she should answer back on the message while a thousand thoughts were running through her mind she poured herself a glass of water… Water! That was the temporary solution to her problems this very moment. She found no better way to get her mind clear than taking a swim. In Oslo her parents had build an indoor pool specifically for Ariel because they knew of her fondness of the water and every summer she would swim in the sea so they had always joked that she should've had fins instead of legs.

"Anna, I'm going to take a swim and I'll be home in two hours and I'll bring some food, is that all right?" she yelled.

"Sure, sis! Have a nice swim then! I'll see you!" Anna replied. With that acknowledgement Ariel threw her swimsuit, a towel and some shampoo in a bag, which she threw over her shoulder before she went out of the building. She pulled out her bicycle from the shed and headed towards the public swimming baths.

* * *

Jumping into the pool was like returning home. Ariel felt so comfortable as her body glided through the water again and again, swimming several hundred meters before even taking a pause. But in her break while she tried to catch her breath, everything started pounding through her head once more. _Elsa. Principle Weselton's warning or threat. Elsa. The mayor. Anna in danger… Elsa in her underwear lying against my body while breathing so peacefully… Elsa's white platinum blonde hair that sparkles when the sun shines on it, just like those amazing icy blue or teal eyes of hers… Esmeralda's kiss… Elsa in her underwear… Elsa's kiss... Esmeralda's message… Elsa in her… Oh God! Stop thinking like that, what is wrong with you?! _

Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her red hair. She felt a tingling sensation in her core that was almost impossible to avoid while her heart pounded in her chest so fast. _It's because you are exercising and you were thinking on Esmeralda's kiss! _She tried telling herself but deep down she knew better. _"What an adorable couple…" What did Oaken mean by that? Did we actually look like a couple? Of course we did, I was hugging her like I would never see her again… That hug… It was like electrical fire was exploding when I touched her… When I put my arms around her and her trembling stopped. When she leant into the embrace... When our breasts met each other… Like firework. She let me dry away her tears. Her cheek were so soft, like __baby skin… They were a bit red from crying but it didn't match at all from when she was blushing… Oh that sweet pink color of her cheeks when she blushes. To say that she looked cute when she was blushing was the understatement of the year… She looked absolutely adorable. _Ariel smiled as she remembered how the blonde had grown all scarlet red when Ariel had admitted that she thought she looked cute. The redhead felt her heart warm and her own cheeks flush as she kept on thinking about Elsa.

_The kiss… It was so unexpected yet so… so innocent and longing… Her lips are the most wonderful I have ever tasted in my life, so pure, much better than Esmeralda's! Much better than anyone's… Maybe she was confused when she did it but who puts so much affection and gentleness into a simple kiss on the lips? _

"Hey you!" A voice brought Ariel back to reality. "If you feel sick or tired I need you to get out of the water." _How long have I just been floating here? _She asked herself bewildered as she took a look at the clock hanging on the wall. She realized her break had lasted around half an hour. A bit embarrassed the redhead signed to the guard that she understood and she was all right. She swam a few more rounds before she went to the shower.

The water rained down on her as she washed her body with closed eyes. Soon the picture of Elsa portrayed her mind and every little touch left an electric sensation on her soft skin. Her movements turned slower when she gently stroke her fingers on her collarbone. Remembering that this was a public shower she held back a moan and shut her eyes open. Some mothers had looked at her disapprovingly and she felt flushed and embarrassed by her lack of self-control. Quickly she finished showering and dried her body before taking her clothes on. She left her hair wet. _It can air dry. I really need to get out of this changing room before I manage to embarrass myself even further. _She put on her trench coat and boots and before grabbing her back and heading for the exit.

Once she got to the main hall she returned the keys at the counter with a smile and turned around to see… _Elsa!_ She gasped startled. The blonde girl was standing in a corner where it was a bit hard to see anything. This was not expected at all. But there she stood in her own timid way, fiddling nervously with her braid while searching for something. Ariel looked at her like it was the first time she had really seen the blonde. She noticed every single feature on the pale face of hers; the light freckles sprayed almost invisibly around her nose, the sparkle in her eyes, the little worrying wrinkle between her eyebrows and the moist pink lips which her upper teeth currently had taken a bite in her insecurity. _I wish it were my teeth that were biting that delicate lip. _The redhead licked her own lips unconsciously but snapped out of it reminding herself that she had to talk to the blonde. She still had the mission of finding out what had happened to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!" She said a bit too cheerful and gained the blonde's attention at once. Ariel went to stand in front of the girl. She loved the way Elsa's eyes always widened a bit when she saw her teacher. It was very attractive to see how shy the girl was. Nonetheless the redhead had managed to print a shy smile on the dangerously attractive lips of hers and Ariel gained an inner victory for that accomplishment.

"Hi," Elsa breathed almost silently. They held their gazes a bit too long before Elsa blushed and quickly looked down while biting her lip. The act made Ariels breath hitch and she felt her heart starting to beat faster. She cleared her throat when the silence had become too awkward,

"So…" She started. "How are you doing?" Elsa looked up at the redhead with that pained expression back on her face and Ariel felt her heart ache. "I-I'm fine… I mean, I've just been sick lately, thats why I haven't been in school, I swear I haven't ditched or anything like that, I mean I would never d-" The blonde was interrupted in her babbling when Ariel started to cup Elsa's pale left cheek softly with her right hand. They stood there silently with locked gazes. Instinct took over in Elsa's body when she closed her eyes and started to lean into Ariels loving touch. The redhead started to draw gentle circles on the pale cheek with her soft thumb and Elsa let out a silent moan. Ariel lead her left hand to the right side of the blonde's neck to unleash the scarf Elsa was wearing a bit so the redhead's hand could fit in there. She felt Elsa tremble a bit when her palm made contact with her soft skin of her neck. Mesmerized Ariel started to lean in to let their lips connect but held back a bit to let Elsa set the pace. The blonde who had sensed the upcoming kiss leant forward to catch Ariel's delicate soft lips but met nothing so she leant further forward and finally their lips brushed against each other. Just one millimeter longer and Elsa would get to explode the paradise she had discovered that weekend.

"ELSA!" The girls snapped out of their position just in time to see a black haired, tall and very muscled man, Ariel recognized to be the mayor, coming from around the corner in front of them and strolling towards the two women. His eyes narrowed a bit when they found Ariel standing beside Elsa. Ariel noticed Elsa's panicking and fearful eyes and how she trembled fiercely at the sight of the Mayor. The redhead reacted quickly, knowing how flushed the heat of the moment must have left the two girls. She reached out her hand and sent a polite smile,

"Hello Mayor Hansson, I'm Ariel Shark, Elsa's geometry teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Hansson, who was wearing a stone face, took the redhead's hand and squeezed it hard when he shook it. She was astounded that it hadn't fallen off when he let it go,

"The pleasure is all mine miss Shark," he replied his voice not containing a tone at all. He turned to Elsa. "Hi honey, did you bring my water?" Ariel looked confused at Elsa who brought a bottle out of her bag before reaching it towards him with trembling hands. "Thank you, sweetie" he responded with the most nauseating sugar sweet voice that Ariel had ever heard. It made the hair on her back rise.

"D-Derek i-is my s-stepfather," Elsa stuttered while keeping her eyes locked with the floor. Ariel's eyes flickered between them and something made her feel uncomfortably cold in this situation that she felt goose pimples all over her body. She cleared her throat as she realized she had been silent for way too long. "It's nice to finally meet one of Elsa's relatives, you must be very proud of her." Ariels voice was confident but she couldn't hide a little shakiness from it. "She is one of the best students in my class. I don't think she has gotten anything under an A in all the assignments." Derek gave a quick nod before he changed the subject turning towards Elsa once more,

"Honey, I'll be home late tonight, I'm sorry, so you don't have to wait for me." Elsa nodded quickly still keeping her eyes on the floor. Then he turned back to Ariel with the words, "Have a nice stay here in Arendelle as long as it lasts," before he turned around and headed towards the boxing section of the gym. Ariel turned towards Elsa who was still standing paralyzed with her eyes on the floor.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" the redhead tried reaching out for her but Elsa flinched away. "Elsa, whats wrong?"

"We almost _kissed_ right in front of him!" Elsa hissed. She started hyperventilating while her hands ran fiercely through her hair. Ariel sighed sadly.

"Elsa I'm sor-"

"I need to get some air!" Elsa interrupted the redhead and marched out of the entrance hall.

"Elsa! Wait!" Ariel yelled and followed her outside in the dark. "I need to talk to you!" The blonde finally stopped and turned around in frustration.

"What do you want from me?!" Her voice cracked with the words and she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I want answers," Ariel spoke in a soft tone as she looked deep into Elsa's eyes. _Oh, God! They are gorgeous… _

"Well, I thought I made it clear to you that I _can't _give you any!" _Damn, she is sexy when she's mad… Oh come on Ariel! Don't think like that right now!_

"Elsa, please.." She reached out for the blonde but once more the girl flinched away. "You know that all I want is to help you."

"I don't want your help! If I accept it then you're…" Elsa's voiced cracked once more and finally the tears fell. "Then you would be doomed." The blonde fell to her knees crying and Ariel immediately ran to her side.

"Why do I have to _feel _this way?" Elsa sobbed in despair. The blonde was usually good at concealing her feelings and inner thoughts. She would never act on any urge she had had, not even when she'd been crazy in love with the only person in high school who had wanted to talk to her and be her friend or the closest she could become to Elsa in the blonde's special situation. Mulan was her name. Elsa had never told her about her crush and when she'd finally decided to Mulan had to move away from town to start an education in the Norwegian army. But with Ariel concealing her feelings was just so much harder.

She looked up and found herself in the redhead's embrace and the ocean blue eyes of hers looking at her in such an affectionate way. Elsa blinked a few times as she realized the short distance between them. Enchanted by Ariel's hazy gaze and the soothing circles she stroke on the blonde's back Elsa let out a despairing whimper and closed the distance with half lidded eyes.

Both let out a pleasure filled moan at the electricity that streamed through their bodies when their lips locked. It wasn't a sloppy kiss. They kept it on the lips in slow movements which made it even more perfect. Ariel had shifted her soothing strokes from Elsa's back to the back of her head as the blonde had her hands on the redhead's waste. None of them had felt anything so right in their entire lives. It was like they had both found a missing piece in their lives as they continued their gentle caresses. None of them noticed the clicking sound of a camera nearby.

* * *

"Where have you been, have you any idea of how worried you made us?!" Anna scolded her older sister furiously but when she studied her face further her . Ariel sighed absentmindedly. She couldn't bring herself to stop smiling. Her face was still all flushed.

"You were right the whole time," she sighed still looking into oblivion. Anna looked confused at the older redhead.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"She truly is amazing…" When Anna realized whom her sister was talking about her jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment. It took two minutes for the younger redhead to comprehend the situation. She looked upon her sister in awe.

"Something happened between the two of you," She finally stated the obvious. Ariel blushed and bit her lower lip in giddiness as she nodded. A smile spread on Anna's face and her eyes lightened up. "So I'm guessing you forgot to bring home some food?" Both of the girls laughed at the question, Ariel blushing lightly. However once they stopped Anna turned serious once more.

\- "I'm just kidding, sis. We were out of our minds in worry but we realized that we had to eat something, so we decided to invite Hans over to a piece of pizza. And of course we left some for you too, your favorite with lutefisk even though I kept it a good distance from the other to avoid them getting the awful smell. If I'd known that you were just a lovestruck fool who decided to ignore every message and call then I might have picked another flavor for you." The last thing was said with a little pout which made Ariel feel even guiltier than before. What was she thinking, acting like this? It was like she was developing the same careless crush on Eric, only this time it was a whole lot stronger. She picked up her phone from her pocket of her jacket and found all of the missed calls and messages.

"I'm sorry, Anna… This won't happen again, I promise." She swore to her baby sister who only smiled forgivingly to the older woman.

"Hey Ariel!" Hans came in from the living room. The older redhead turned around to face her cousin and to greet the guy with a hug.

"So… Where have you been?" His voice was filled with curiosity not an inch of judgement or bitterness. She explained her situation with Elsa over a slice of pizza with lutefisk and a glass of coca cola. Kristoff had come to join them at the dinner table curious for the news.

"Wow," Hans exclaimed astounded. "So are you guys a thing now or..? Wait, what about her problem? Did she tell you who was the one to hurt her so badly?" The spark in Ariel's blue eyes immediately vanished into thin air. She swallowed her mouthful of pizza before she replied,

"No… She didn't tell me… but I have a scary feeling that we have to take a better look at our mayor."

"Why?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Because he is Elsa's stepfather and she trembled fiercely and almost didn't speak one word when the three of us were talking. And I was directly receiving a threat today by the principal that if I didn't stay away from Elsa something bad would happen… And it could be to all of us..." All of them looked at each other in silent dread. If Elsa had been abused in her home no one knew just for how long and how frequently. And if it was the case that the mayor was such a person the chance for this to be a case of corruption was alarmingly high.

* * *

"I think it was a good idea to let the boys sleep over," Ariel stated when both of the sisters were bruising their teethes and preparing for bed in the bathroom. Anna just shrugged, "I don't know, I could probably give these guys a lesson of how to behave. She flexed her arms proudly and received a smirk from the older woman.

"Yeah, yeah I still remember when you took that guy down from school for Isabelle... What was his name again?"

"Gaston! And he was like ten feet tall and a heavy set of muscles!" Ariel giggled of her brave baby sister but then suddenly she turned sad. Anna laid a hand on her sister's shoulder in a silent question of what was wrong. The older woman sighed heavily,

"She looked utterly terrified when we stopped kissing. Her eyes were so pleading… It was like watching a victim right before execution. I had to hold her for so long and soothe her before she stopped hyperventilating and when she finally did, she started to break down in tears. I insisted that she should go with me but she was too scared. What if he has done this to her for… I don't know, for years?" Tears had started strolling down the redhead's eyes. "The worst part is…" Ariel cleared her throat, "The worst part is that I don't know how to help her!" Anna embraced her tightly and the older woman let out a whimper in despair.

"We will figure it out together, don't worry about that," Anna whispered soothingly.

* * *

In her bed Ariel went through the thousand messages Anna had sent her and felt a pang of bad conscience. Then her sight caught Esmeralda's message from the afternoon and she felt even guiltier.

**"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't replied..." **She started and tried desperately to think of a proper way to reject this kind woman.

**"… I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow? After school and your dancing lessons. of course…"** Embarrassed of her weak answer she shook her head in disbelief when she pressed send.

About two minutes passed before she received a reply.

**"Sure thing! Meet me outside the latin dance studio at eight PM. Sweet dreams!" **Ariel sighed and put her phone on the night table. Several thoughts of what Elsa could be going through this very moment was going through her mind and she knew that this would be a sleepless night.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys are still with me, I'm sorry for the long break but reality washed over me and I had some school work to attend to :)**

**But I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you the next time. **

**Stay gorgeous! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! (If there still are any…) I hope you can forgive me for the extreme long wait. I've developed a lot of writers block and a lot of exam preparation and time has just run out of my hands. I hope this chapter will justify your long waiting though. I will warn you. This is the darkest chapter I have written so far. It includes a rape scene… I might as well say it now. You can skip this scene though, because I marked it in the ****text. **

**WARNING: extreme violence and RAPE!**

* * *

Elsa groaned once her alarm bell awakened her to a new day. _Why is it morning already? _The pale girl thought as she rose from her mattress. When she reached the door it wouldn't open even how hard she pulled the handle. _What?_ She tried punching and kicking it with all the force she had but she only resulted in gaining sore hands and feet. _Derek… _She thought in misery as she felt the walls closing in on her. He had locked her inside the awful room, but why? She felt her breathing get shallower as she sat down on her mattress once more. There was no window inside the room so there was no way out.  
"DEREK!" she screamed while jumping up again with newfound adrenalin and threw herself at the door. It didn't even creak. She repeated the action several times until all of her body was sore and exhausted. Then she wept not even bothering to move up on her mattress again just sobbing herself to sleep on the cold floor.

* * *

Another day in school had passed without Elsa. Ariel tried asking Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Rapunzel and Flynn but no one had seen her. She had even asked all of the teachers but as always they avoided the topic with the argument that she might show up the next day. Ariel was angered by their cowardliness.

_This is it! _The redhead thought infuriated on her way home._ I'm going to kick the mayor's ass! _She found the stack of papers she had borrowed from the library, once she got inside of the apartment, and went through them. It was the same stories about people missing mysteriously. One of them were the doctor Kai Andersson who had written Elsa's journal and after him the numbers of missing people seemed to explode. Especially journalists who might have caught up on something seemed to be the victims. _Yeah I wonder who is behind all of them… _Ariel gritted her teeth.

"Hello!" her sister greeted her happily once she got inside.

"Oh, hey" Ariel murmured. Anna didn't notice Ariel's mood and continued,

"I'm going to the party tonight, do you want to join me?"

"Huh?" Ariel looked up lost in her thoughts. Anna rolled her eyes and tried once more.

"I'm going to the party at the university tonight… are you coming?" The older woman lowered her head,

"No… I don't feel like partying okay? But you just go and have a great time, I have an arrangement anyway." She smiled half heartedly at her baby sister which made the younger girl sigh.

"Ariel we said that we were going to help you set Elsa free, you know…"

"Yeah, I know… But this time it's not her but Esmeralda… I'm going to let her know that we can't see each other anymore… Actually the less people I will have some sort of relationship with in this town is for the better because I don't have a clue if someone is watching us this very minute and trying to make a plan to get rid of us and it scares the hell out of me that they might go after you…"

"Ariel…" Anna said and took her sister's hand. "I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you, going out there all alone."

"I'll be fine sis," Ariel assured and gave Anna's hand a little squeeze.

"I know you will, you're _my_ big sister" Anna smiled and blinked while said those confident words. Anna's confidence in her made Ariel giggle,

"At least_ you_ believe in me…"

* * *

Ariel stood outside the dancing studio waiting for Esmeralda to come out. Looking at her watch it said 20:10 and she sighed frustrated,

"Come on Esmeralda, I'm freezing my ass off out here…"

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl said from behind her and the redhead turned around to find the exotic girl, who it felt like she had met several months ago when it had just been a few weeks.

"Hi Esmeralda!" Ariel smiled and accepted the hug the other woman was leaning in for.

"Hi Ariel," She whispered. "I've been thinking a lot about you lately…"

"We need to talk…" Ariel sighed as she pulled out from the embrace to look the girl in the eyes."

"That sounds serious," Esmeralda frowned.

"I can't date you anymore…"

Esmeralda looked a bit hurt, which made Ariel's heart ache. She tried reaching out for the dancer's hand but the woman pulled away clearly not interested in being touched.

"I'm sorry…" Ariel whispered with a pitiful voice. Esmeralda took a deep breath before asking through clenched teeth,

"Why?"

"I can't tell you," the redhead replied with a shaky voice. That made the exotic woman turn around her eyes throwing daggers into Ariel's.

"We kissed! I thought we both had a connection and you won't even explain _why _you are dumping me in such a rude manner?!"

"Look, Esmeralda, I can't tell you because I'm afraid of pulling more people into this mess I made…"

"What mess? What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with one of my students, okay?!" Ariel shouted before she was able to stop herself. Esmeralda's eyes widened.

"When did you find out?" the woman spoke, a bit more gently this time much to Ariel's surprise.

"Just yesterday…" Her voice was tiny and silently begging Esmeralda not to tell anyone.

"I forgive you," the black haired surprised the redhead once more. "I can't compete with love… But I can be your friend… Only if you want it of course…"

Ariel looked up into those dark brown sincere eyes and for the first time in a long while she actually felt like she trusted one of Arendal's inhabitants.

"I would love being your friend," the redhead said with a huge smile that made Esmeralda pull her in for a hug once more.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, trying to avoid the previous darker mood. "What's her name?"

* * *

The two women enjoyed each other's company while strolling around in the center of town where the street light made Ariel feel a bit more safe than the dark alleyways. Hours had passed before Ariel noticed she didn't recognize the area they had been headed. She stopped, feeling a bit wary since the lights of the streets had been a more rare sight than inside the city.

"Where are we?" She asked the taller woman who also looked puzzled about their whereabouts.

"Uh…" Esmeralda said a bit ashamed. "I think we have been walking in blindness, but it's okay, lets just go back from where we came, I'm sure we'll find track again." Ariel shrugged but just as they were about to turn around they heard a loud scream that made their bones turn into ice.

"What was that?!" Esmeralda whispered horrified. Ariel had a scary feeling that she knew the source of the scream. A new loud shriek followed shortly after the previous and the redhead located where the sounds came from.

"It's over here, come!" Ariel whispered and the other woman followed her to a nearby house with two floors. Ariel glanced through a window to find out what was going on while Esmeralda hid behind a bush.

"We need to call the police!" the other woman hissed.

"I'm afraid they won't help us," the redhead replied still in a whisper. Esmeralda rolled her eyes,

"They never have anyway, _estúpido_,´." Ariel would have laughed of the spanish girl's fury if it wasn't for the severe situation.

"I think I know one who can help!" the black haired woman finally said which made Ariel's hopes brighten a bit. But then she saw a glimpse of a man with blood on his hands that made her inner guts turn. _The Mayor!_

"Esmeralda can you find that person and bring him or her here? Meanwhile I'll try going in!"

"What?!" Esmeralda's eyes couldn't grow any wider. "?Estás loca?!"

"I don't think we have that much time, and the neighbors aren't any help at all," Ariel explained, glaring around on the other houses. "I'll call for backup! Please just go now!" Esmeralda looked bewildered but nodded and ran off. Then the redhead picked up her phone and called Anna.

* * *

At the party Anna was dancing with Kristoff while looking at another dancing couple in the middle of the floor. She smirked as she watched how Hans tried his best to charm the fiery redhead, who had finally accepted a dance after hours of pleading from the guy. Merida seem too impressed by his charm though.

"Oh he's never gonna stop hearing for this," Anna whispered to the blonde guy. Kristoff only chuckled off the redhead's teasing behavior.

"Let him have this night in peace though, my love," he said lovingly which made the girl blush and her heart warm.

They danced a while before both of them got tired and decided to take a break. They sat down a place less filled with people.

"You want another drink?" Kristoff offered. He watched his girlfriend's eyes darken.

"I'd rather taste something else," she whispered mischievously. The blonde guy blushed once more and leaned in to seal his lips with Anna's. The redhead immediately opened her mouth to let him into her mouth. Their tongues danced a careful and soft dance that grew more and more fiery. The heated make out session was interrupted by Anna's phone buzzing. Breathless the girl pulled out her iPhone and accepted the call once she discovered who it was.

"Hi sis, having fun with Esmeralda?" she greeted the older woman. But she soon sensed that something was utterly wrong hearing Ariel's breath hitching and her voice breaking.

"Anna, I found where he lives, can you come? I think he's killing her!" Anna felt her guts turn cold.

"We're on our way! Where are you!?"

"Ice cutter street 13!"

"Don't go in there until we arrive and stay hidden!"

"Anna, we need to leave this town if we succeed in saving her. And for the greater good, avoid the police by all means!" Then she hung up and Anna went to Kristoff, panicking.

"Can you drive?!" Kristoff, who had heard the conversation was already standing up.

"Of course I can, I haven't drunk anything, now come on we've got to bring Hans too!"

* * *

**Extreme tough and dark scene below...**

Elsa woke up with a start when she heard a door slam shut. She knew that her stepfather had returned home but she didn't even have the strength to feel afraid. It was all hopeless anyway. Her head ached due to sleeping on the rough stone floor and due to the dehydration, which also made her mouth all dry. She had lost all track of time and the windowless room was no help in that direction either. She might as well give up, death seemed like a blessing compared to her hell of a life. Then she thought of her teacher. The redhead. Ariel. Her smile. Her ocean blue eyes. Her passion for architecture and especially old buildings. Her laughter and her way of brighten up every single lesson. Elsa imagined living in Oslo together with the redhead, her redhead. She imagined inviting Anna and Kristoff over for dinner and spending countless evenings talking about normal stuff without being afraid. Right then and there she knew she couldn't give up without a last fight even though the situation was hopeless. In the same moment she heard Derek unlock her door to open it and step inside. She kept lying still not moving a single muscle on the cold floor. She saw the man kneel down to look her in the eyes.

"Look at what we have here," he said in a horrifying calm tone. "Can't even stand up to greet your stepfather… I'm so disappointed in you." Elsa then tried to rise but she was shoved down again immediately.

"Please, Derek…" she breathed in a ragged voice. It earned her a slap across her cheek. She groaned of feeling the slight pain. "W-water, p-please…"

"If you want that so badly, why aren't you going to get it yourself?!" He smiled at her weakness as she once again tried to stand up. She had just come up on her feet when he shoved her to the floor once again. Her reaction time had decreased so she didn't manage to protect her head in the fall which made it hit the stone floor hard. She whimpered in agony as her hands and arms instinctively covered her torturing head while she fought away the tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Because you're nothing but a little slut," he replied.

"What?"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?" He picked something up from the pocket of his jacket and shoved it into the blonde's face. Elsa had to blink a few times to make out the object and found to her grave horror that it was a picture of her and Ariel kissing from the night before. Dread formed in her eyes as she tried instinctively to back away from the violent man, who to her greater terror remained calm and stoic in his expression. He stood up and looked down on the petrified girl.

"So you are filthy little lesbian, huh?" Elsa flinched at the words. "Do you really think that she feels the same way for you? That she hasn't been faking it the whole time because your pathetic life made her take pity in you? I expect that you have spilled everything about your miserable life. Don't worry, I'll take care of your precious teacher, but first I have the intention to spend a while with you. You have always been useless for me anyway, I might as well just get rid of you, but then again I like taking things slow."

"P-please stay away from her! I have never told her anything!" Elsa, who had regained her voice, begged in horror. "I would never do anything to put her an that position, she knows nothing! I love her…" The tears streamed down her cheeks and turned her face into a river. She sobbed loudly.

* * *

**Rape scene below… **

Derek sighed.

"There's clearly something mentally wrong with you… You are supposed to like dick, and not pussy… You know what… I'll show you exactly what you need now." He stepped closer while Elsa felt herself back into a corner. Her breathing had turned shallow and she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. He pulled her out of the corner and laid on top of her. She was too weak to push him away.

"Get off of me!" she screamed crying, kicking and hitting him. With ease he pulled off her long sleeved T-shirt, exposing her breasts, and used it to tie her arms behind her back. Her weak body screamed in agony. He ignored her weeping and pleading as always and proceeded his assault with a crazy look in his eyes. Derek pulled off her her pants and underwear but this time was different. He wasn't rough and tearing it off of her like he used to whenever he stripped her. This time he was soft and gentle. But that also made it all the more terrifying.

"You should know how much it haunts me that your body looks so much like your mother's," He said while he started caressing up and down Elsa's sides. His hands felt dry and rough against her smooth scar filled skin. She felt how his touch left her body trembling in utter fright but with her hands tied behind her back she could do nothing but letting him assault her. Then his palms found her breasts and started palming them ever so softly.

"No!" the blonde wept. She already knew where this would lead because he had never been this gentle with his touches.

"I think that it's about time my suffocating is put to an end now… my sweet, sweet Idun…" Then he started kissing the girl who was growing more and more terror stricken as the seconds went by.

"Please don't do this," Elsa wept when his kisses were settled from her lips to her neck. She fought desperately to get out of the situation but she was just too weak. She heard him take off his pants and her hyperventilating turned more shallow and rapid.

"My darling Idun," he whispered in her ear as she felt him pushing inside of her. She let out a scream of pain and pure horror.

* * *

**Rape scene over...**

Elsa was left on the floor trembling fiercely. She couldn't stop the stream of tears on her face. She felt so broken that she wasn't sure that she could ever be fixed. He had taken something from her that she would never be able to get back. It was like all light in her world had been switched off and the only thing remained was this pointless pitch-black darkness.

"So, my little slut…" he said while pulling something out of his pocket. It was a long bladed knife that looked like one you would bring for hunting. "Let's just have a look on your scars shall we?" Elsa shook her head in fear but she knew it was for no use. He came closer once again and that was trigger enough for Elsa to let out one terrifying long scream.

"There is no one to save you, you might as well accept your fate," he smirked as he bended over her once more.

"NO, NO!" she whimpered through her sobs but still she felt the blade against her skin, which made her let out another loud shriek. A scar on her left shoulder was sliced open agonizingly slowly. Then she was turned around so her backside was exposed. One scream was followed by the other rapidly. Soon she started calling her mother, which was a sign that she was going to faint.

"Momma!" Elsa screamed. She saw her mother kneel in front of her and cup her face gently while caressing her daughter's cheeks with her thumbs. "Momma please help, make it stop, make it AAAAARGHHH!"

"Your mother is not here you stupid cow, she's dead!" Derek shouted and continued his torture on his step daughter. Once he couldn't find anymore scars he went to the kitchen and washed the blood off his knife. When he returned Elsa had lost a lot of blood. It made her so weak that she didn't even have the strength to whimper or cry in her severe agony. Derek lit a cigarette and began smoking while staring like he was admiring his own work of art.

"There is still spots on your body where I can add color," he said to the almost unconscious girl. Then he sat down beside her and found the places on her skin which he had left untouched. When Elsa felt the burning end of his cigarette make contact with her too pained body she suddenly had the strength to scream again. He repeated this form of torture in ten minutes before he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Derek stood up puzzled about who it might be. He locked the door to Elsa's chamber of horror and washed the blood off his hands before opening the door. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a baseball bat flying in his way.

Three figures with black masks covering their faces ran into the house. They heard the sound of someone crying and immediately found the door to the room locked. The slimmest figure of the three ran back to the unconscious Derek to search his pockets and found a key which they tried on the lock and it worked. They opened the door and found bleeding soul inside the room. They weren't even surprised to see the poor girl completely naked. Before she could react on the strange intruders the lack of oxygen and blood made the poor soul black out. They picked her up and brought her with them out of the house and into a van hidden in the dark a few houses away.

Once getting there the slimmest of the figures pulled off it's mask and revealed long beautiful red hair and a beautiful face with ocean blue eyes.

"We need to get her to the hospital now!" Ariel hissed once all of them sat in the vehicle. She covered the blonde in several carpets and held on to her gently but firmly so she wouldn't get hurt during the ride.

"I know Ariel but first we need to get out of here!" Kristoff, who was driving hissed back. The redhead clutched Elsa closer to make sure she was still breathing. Anna, who had been waiting in the van was seated beside her sister and helped keeping Elsa safe and sound.

"She will be all right, I know it," she tried comforting Ariel. The older woman kept her eyes on the unconscious girl in her embrace and a tear fell from her eyes.

"You weren't there to hear her screaming," she whispered with a cracking voice. She stroke away some stray hair from the pale girl's face. "Why wasn't I brave enough to stop his torture on her earlier?"

"This was our only chance," Hans said. He had been the one who'd knocked out the Mayor because Kristoff didn't have the guts to do it and Ariel wasn't strong enough to make him go unconscious. "Look, we know what he have been capable of doing to all those people who have disappeared. He is an earlier agent for christ sake! We needed the element of surprise to have any chance of defeating him. If you had gone inside on your own, he would probably have killed you and have a suspicion that we were on our way and then I don't think it would have turned out this well… He would probably have killed us all."

Hans' words gave Ariel something to think about. He was right. She hadn't been able to save Elsa by herself anyway so they had picked the best solution. Then suddenly something struck her.

"What about Rapunzel and Eugene?" She asked concerned.

"They were actually going to visit Rapunzel's parents this weekend so they are safe and we have contacted them and explained why they couldn't go back," Anna explained. Elsa suddenly whimpered in her unconscious state. That made the redhead pull her close and whisper soothingly in her ear,

"Shh… You're allright sweetie, I've got you… I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

* * *

**Please, please don't hate me for the rape scene… I know it's too much but it just fitted in to my story… But now things starts to brighten up! As for Esmeralda, we hear about her in next chapter, and ****until then stay amazing, cause if you could endure this chapter, you certainly are!**

**Hug!**


	12. Chapter 12

"She's still bleeding!" Ariel said frustrated.  
"We are in Oslo in ten minutes!" Kristoff tried calming down the redhead.

"I just don't understand why we couldn't find a hospital sooner. We have been away from Arendal for two hours, for heaven's sake!"

"I'm not taking the risk of being trapped in an unknown hospital where Derek has his contacts."

Elsa moved a little in Ariel's arms, which was a comforting sign of life for the redhead. Ariel looked down at the girl in her embrace. She kissed the pale forehead before whispering soothingly,

"You are so strong baby. Keep holding on, I'm so proud of you."

Anna smiled of her sister's sweet moment. All through the drive the younger redhead had been the only one who was absolutely sure that Elsa was able to make it. She was such a strong person. Anyone else would have died if they were in her situation and had to go through the same horrible things she had had to. But Elsa was a surviver.

* * *

Ten minutes went by, just like Kristoff had said, before they got to Oslo. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later.

Kristoff and Hans helped each other carrying Elsa while they rushed into the hospital.

"Doctor!" Ariel screamed once they got there. "We need a doctor!"

When the nurses saw the platinum blonde in Kristoff's arms they called a doctor immediately. Some nurses got a hospital bed for the girl and one of them asked Ariel what had happened to Elsa as they were heading towards the operation rooms. When Ariel replied "torture" the nurse nodded with severe eyes. They got into a white sterile room where a doctor had been ready to check Elsa.

"We will have to use stitches on her wounds on the back," the doctor informed the group. "The cut is too deep and we won't be able to stop the bleeding in any other way." Ariel nodded. She knew that it would probably leave a nasty scar but if that was necessary to save the blonde it was unquestionably worth it. They started rolling Elsa away again and Ariel followed them until she was asked to wait outside. Anna walked towards her uneasy older sister and tried to soothe her with calming words.

"Everything is okay, nothing bad is going to happen. She's safe now." Ariel smiled at her baby sister for always having the ability to brighten up even the darkest of her moods. But then she noticed the yawn the younger redhead desperately tried to conceal.

"Anna, I think you, Kristoff and Hans should be heading home to mom and dad," she smiled and caressed the younger girl's cheek lightly. "I can't leave her but you need a good night's sleep." Anna looked up with her most sincere expression.

"Are you sure?" the younger girl asked. "I think all of us wouldn't mind staying here and keeping you company."

"It's very sweet of you, but it's really not necessary. I won't be able to sleep anyway so I might as well stay here. And maybe it will be a bit overwhelming for Elsa to wake up to a dozen eyes staring at her."

Anna laughed humorlessly:

"Yeah your probably right sis," she gave Ariel a hug. "Take care, okay? Then I'll see you tomorrow." Ariel nodded and kissed Anna's cheek when another yawn overwhelmed the younger girl.

When all of the guys had left horror suddenly struck Ariel like a surprise attack. She had forgotten all about Esmeralda. In her panic she was about to call the girl on her cell phone but thought better of it. It was important not to give Mayor Hanson the opportunity to trace the call and lead him to them. She had to think of a better way of how to contact the girl. Then her mind crossed an old friend from the town Ariel had gotten to know through her miserable years in high school. His name was Oliver, but everyone called him Scuttle. He was a bit of a computer maniac, but he knew all things about technology and he was definitely abled to help her communicate with the folks she still had back in Arendal without causing any suspicion and endanger them.

Knowing that the guy was probably awake even in this hour, Ariel called him immediately.

"Heey, Ariel, Whassup?!" the redhead was greeted by a very spaced voice.

"Scuttle are you high!?" Ariel chuckled.

"Noooo, no, no, no, no, no, no, I would never dream of it… ever… I promise…"

"Well it sure sounds like it. I don't suppose that you're capable of doing some of your technical magic for me?"

"Anything for you, red!"

She explained everything for the stoned guy and even in his haze he was abled to fix something up for Ariel's cell phone that made it impossible to hack into it and trace it's calls even without as much as touching the iPhone.

"You're the best, you know that?" Ariel exclaimed exited.

"I know red!" Scuttle said proudly. "Hey, gotta go, don't be a stranger though! I need to meet that girl! I'll cut down on the crack!"

"Sure you will." Ariel rolled her eyes and smirked. "Take care, okay Scuttle."

"Yeah, you too!"

Scuttle then hung up and Ariel was left alone again. She bit her lip and considered whether she should call or not. She really needed to know if Esmeralda was all right and she had to let her know that Ariel was all right and that Esmeralda shouldn't go looking for her. But on the other side, it was quite late. She decided to wait until the day after to call her friend. She thought of texting her but even with Scuttle's unfailing skills, she couldn't be sure that it wouldn't end in the wrong hands. Ariel hoped deeply that Esmeralda would forgive her for that and that the girl was okay.

Ariel was about to fall asleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with sleepy eyes at the doctor.

"It's done, she'll be all right." He smiled. "She was very dehydrated so she is getting some fluid into her system. She's asleep right now but you can go in there." Ariel nodded smiling and were about to stand when she saw the man with a pitiful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked in concern. The doctor sighed and sat down beside her.

"We believe that she has been raped." He said softly while looking at the redhead with intense eyes.

The feeling of absolutely pure dread crept in on the redhead slower than she'd imagined. Nonetheless it only made everything worse. It was like someone had grabbed around her organs slowly and softly at first, just paralyzing her. Then the hands started squeezing harder and harder for every second making her suffocate. She had trouble breathing. She couldn't speak nor feel anything but the hurt inside of her body. When she was finally abled to speak once more her voice was fragile and cracking.

"Ar-are you sure?" She didn't care about the tears streaming down her eyes and cheeks nor about the snot running down her nose. This couldn't be true, this simply couldn't be true!

"We found some cuts and sperm around the uterus area." Not being abled to do anything else Ariel just nodded.

"She might need some mental help afterwards," he spoke, still softly. "I highly recommend that she sees a therapist during her stay here and a few weeks or month afterwards, depending on her recovery."

"I understand," Ariel found her voice again. "But it's her decision. If she doesn't want to she shall not be forced to see this therapist."

"Of course. All I can do is recommend it." He then stood up and walked away, leaving Ariel outside Elsa's door.

She sat there for a moment just glaring at it like it was an insult towards her. All these years Elsa had been locked away, tortured and now this!? And the worst part was that everyone in that pathetic little excuse for a town had known it but done nothing about it. She got up and went on the other side of that offensive door. There she was, her baby, in deep sleep. The worried little wrinkle between her eyebrows were gone once again and as Ariel stepped closer she could see Elsa's body breathing. It was such an innocently beautiful picture. Ariel leaned over, tears spilling from her eyes, and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You're safe now, honey, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, and you can count on it." Ariel whispered softly as she whipped away a stray tear, that had fallen down on Elsa's beautiful face, with one finger. She then lay beside the blonde and soon she was asleep.

* * *

Ariel startled awake when she felt something moving beside her. She found Elsa on her right, who was starting to wake up. Ariel jumped out of the bed and looked intensely at the blonde not sure whether she should call a nurse or not. Short minutes felt like hours before Elsa finally blinked open her eyes.

Elsa had to blink a few times to adjust her sight to the white sterile room. Everything was very blurry, but she thought she saw something red in the blur. A few blinks more and she could make out her face. She soon found out that warm and kind eyes were resting on her. Ocean blue eyes... Ariel's eyes…  
_"Am I dead?"_ She wondered as she kept taking in those gorgeous orbs. It surely had to be an angel who was standing before her.

"No honey, you're safe with me." She heard the angel's voice speak and Elsa realized she must have wondered out loud. Even more puzzled than before the blonde blinked her eyes again to try and comprehend what had happened. A soft palm suddenly stroke her cheek. Elsa looked up to find Ariel crying. _"Please __don't cry" the girl thought. "I can't bear seeing you cry."_

"Thank God that you're all right. I thought I had lost you." Then the redhead started sobbing. Elsa looked confused, which was very understandable. She was probably too confused for the moment to be reminded of those dreadful things that had lead to this. Ariel realized that she might have to explain everything and make the blonde relive that horror she had been through. And as she had predicted, the inevitable question slid off Elsa's tongue:

"Ariel, what happened, where are we?" The redhead sighed sadly but found enough courage to gather a few words into a sentence.

"We found you and got you out of there, almost believing we would loose you. We are in the hospital of Oslo, and your condition is improving."

Suddenly Elsa's vision was hijacked by images from memories, horrible memories and suddenly she could feel the torturing pain, his sickening smell and his touch. It was like opening an old scar, which she indeed knew what felt like and it made it so hard to breathe. She didn't even hear Ariel's panicking call, her panting making everything blurry and suddenly the blonde longed to be in that incredible deliciously numb state the darkness had brought her before. She could feel the numbness coming closer and closer and she was ready to give in to it but suddenly she was brought back to the present by a pair of lips pressing against her own.

Elsa fluttered her eyes open and found Ariel in front of her with tears in her eyes but still smiling whole heartedly at her. The warm hug that followed came very unexpected and the following feelings were very hard to fight back. It was such a loving embrace had thawed all the bottled up emotions that she had tried to hide away and they hit her like a rock. The sobs came from a place deep within her, a place that had been so thoroughly spit and kicked on that she had forgotten all about it. But now it was like it had demanded her to let every single evil experience out. All those horrible memories, buried deep within her floated to the surface with her tears. She held onto the redhead tightly while Ariel spoke all sorts of soothing words and stroking Elsa's back gently.

* * *

By the time Elsa had cried out, it was almost noon and Ariel could hear on the blonde's stomach that she was starving. Feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't called a nurse before Ariel was quickly reaching for the call button and a few seconds later a nurse was at their service. After getting a quick scold for being so long on contacting them Ariel was allowed to eat brunch with the blonde since breakfast couldn't cover it anymore. The nurse let them know that a doctor was coming to check up the blonde after the meal.

Elsa was almost positive that she had either died and gone to heaven or that she was lying back in Derek's house on that dirty old mattress having the most amazing dream and that she would soon wake up to the nightmare of a reality. She didn't dare pinching herself, wanting to live out the dream as much as possible.

"Are you finished already?" Ariel asked the blonde worried. She hadn't had more than a few spoonful of yoghurt and a small bite of bread.

"Sorry," Elsa muttered, barely abled to keep inside what little she actually had ingested but the redhead only shook her head.

"Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong, sweety." The blonde smiled warmly and leaned back into her bed. She had only been up for a couple of hours and she was already exhausted. Maybe it was a combination of loosing a lot of blood and crying for about an hour or so. But nonetheless she had to be awake during the checkup.

"Can we call the doctor?" She sighed tired and Ariel called the nurse once more to declare that they had finished their brunch. The redhead was told to wait outside again so she decided to finally call Esmeralda.

The seconds, Ariel had to wait while hearing the dial tone, seemed like hours before the spanish girl finally answered the phone.

"?Quien estás?" the redhead had to let out a sigh of relief, before she answered her friend,

"Hey Esmeralda, it's Ariel!" She spoke joyfully.

"Ariel?!" the exotic girl exclaimed. "God, I've been SO worried about you, how come you've never called?! Where are you? Didn't you have ANY idea of how scared I was?!" Ariel felt the guilt creep back upon her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so sorry. It's just cause, it's been such a long night and I didn't dare texting you in fear of being surveilled. But everything is fine we got her out of there and on the hospital, where we are now."

"Thank goodness that you're all right! Mr. Oaken and I went back to that horrible house and found our Mayor unconscious, and you gone so we decided to leave him there before the police came."

"Wait..." Ariel said. "_Oaken _was the man you talked about? That man couldn't hurt a fly!"

"You clearly haven't seen the bear in action against injustice then."  
Ariel couldn't help but laugh out loud of the picture in her head of Oaken as a sort of superman or badman. But she soon grew serious again when she remembered which town the spanish girl were currently in again.

"And you're sure that no one saw the two of you?" she asked concerned.

"I'm pretty sure yes, why do you ask?"

"I just down trust the people in that town. They chose a violent psychopathic rapist as their mayor, and everyone was well aware about it but didn't do anything to stop him."

"I think I'll be fine, I'm a lot smarter thank you'd think"

"I know you are, but just let me know how you're doing once in a while, okay?"

"Okay... But I gotta go now, have to practise my dancing, we have a show tomorrow night, and I would wish you could come, but I know and understand why you can't so that's okay."

"I'm sorry Esmeralda, I hope that I'll see you again one day," Ariel sighed of the hopelessness.

"Me too, take care."

"You too, bye"

"Bye"

Ariel hung up relieved of the confirmation that her friend was doing all right. But it didn't las long before she heard a loud scream coming from Elsa's room. The redhead felt her blood run cold and a few seconds later she burst through the door. She found Elsa naked in her bed with several nurses around her seemingly trying to clean her scars.

"What's going on?!" Ariel exclaimed confused. One nurse looked up at her and explained:

"She won't let us touch her, but we have to clean the wounds to avoid infection."

Confused Ariel went to check on Elsa. She was lying on her bed, shaking as she tried to cover herself. Her arms were wrapped around her and her legs were folded. Her eyes were closed shut and every time a nurse would come anyway near her she would push the poor woman away and scream "no".  
The nurse who had talked to Ariel before came to her side.

"We will have to tie her to the bed if she keeps working against us," she sighed. "We are afraid that her actions will hurt herself."

At this point Ariel's mind was in hard work trying to figure out how to avoid just that - seeing Elsa being tied up. And then it struck her.

"How about I try?" The nurse eyes widened liked she'd never been asked that before. She gave her a doubtful look but then just shrugged.

"Well, why not? It's worth the try, if we can get her scars and wounds disinfected."

"Okay," the redhead said cheerfully. "But I'll have to ask you all to go, she needs a little privacy."

At first they all looked very skeptical at the young woman, but decided to give her a chance so they left the room.

Once alone, Ariel picked up the wet cloth and walked towards the blonde. When Elsa felt a wet hand on her she opened her eyes and was just about to scream and push the person away, when she saw who was standing before her. Shamefully she tried protecting what little that was left of her modesty and tried covering herself. But then she felt the wet hand under her chin, lifting up her head so she could look into her eyes.  
"Is this okay?" Ariel asked sweetly while smiling. Her eyes shined just like diamonds and Elsa felt intrigued by them. She blushed and nodded her answer, giving the redhead admission to wash her body. The blonde felt Ariel sitting down beside her on the bed and then started to clean the dreadful wounds. The amount of scars cuts and bruises made the process slow and the redhead was also careful not to let Elsa feel too much pain by doing it faster.

"This is probably going to hurt a little," The redhead said softly while looking deep into Elsa's eyes before she gently pressed the cloth onto several nasty wounds on the blonde's lower back. These were the ones that had been stitched because they had been so deep and the redhead shuddered when she imagined how they could turn so severe. Elsa whimpered in agony and it tore in Ariel's heart.

"Shh..." she comforted while rocking the pale girl in her arms. Ariel kissed her forehead softly and smiled when she felt her relaxing into their embrace once more.

"You are doing so well sweetheart, I just need two more and then I'll be done." Elsa nodded stil clenching her teeth together at the sharp pain.

Once the redhead had finished she pulled the blankets over the blonde who was still trembling in her arms. Ariel pulled her closer and gently caressed her hair trying to figure out a way to comfort her. Then it hit her. What her mother always did when trying to soothe her and Anna when they were little was singing a very sweet danish lullaby. So she started singing:

_"Jeg sætter mig på kanten af din seng_

_og du ler til mig._

_Verden svinder ind til ingenting_

_når jeg ser på dig._

_Og hvis du bli'r skræmt af vinden,_

_så kysser jeg dig blidt på kinden,_

_hvor du end er i fantasien,_

_vil jeg altid være_

_ her hos dig min kære._

_Læg nu trygt din hånd i min._

_Under stjernerne på himlen,_

_sejler du med mig._

_Luk nu stille dine øjne_

_så er vi på vej._

_Vi sejler over vandet og ind i _

_drømmelandet du og jeg."_

Ariel smiled at the now sleeping blonde in her arms. She kissed the pale forehead and lay down beside her.

"Sleep sweetie," she whispered softly. "Sleep so you can get better soon."

**Aaaaallrightyyyy! There was another chapter! Finally! Sigh! I feel the writers block every single time I'm in here because there are lots of other brilliant people in here who write a thousand times better than me... But I came up with another chapter and I hope you guys dont hate me too much for my poor attempts to update this story. I will keep trying until I'm done with it. If you want a translation for the song it will come underneath here. I've tried drawing the moment where Ariel sings for Elsa on deviant art. I'm not a good drawer but if you'd like to see it I'll put in at link to it underneath the translation. **

**I really look ****forward on my next update and I guess I'll see you by then :)**

**Translation:**

_"I'm sitting down on the edge of your bed_

_and you smile at me._

_The world disappear around me_

_when you look at me._

_And if you get scared by the wind_

_I'll kiss you gently on your cheek_

_where ever you are in your imagination_

_I'll always be here for you my dear._

_Now put your hand in mine without fear._

_Under the stars of the sky, _

_you sail with me._

_Now close your eyes softly,_

_then we're on our way._

_We sail through the water _

_and into dreamland you and I."_

**Link:**

art/Healing-Lost-footprints-in-the-snow-doodle-520795508


End file.
